


You belong to me

by MissVeganKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Bubble Bath, Bunny Boy, Bunny Ears, Bunny petplay, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chastity Belt, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dark Lord, Deepthroating, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Dildo, English, Face Slapping, Fear, Fear Play, First Time, Forcing, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kitten, Kitten petplay, Kitten tail, Kneeling, Licking, Light BDSM, Lord Voldemort - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Partners, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Over the Knee, Paddling, Past Rape/Non-con, Peeping, Pet Play, Petplay, Pets, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Voldemort, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rabbit boy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Service, Service Submission, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Spanking, St Mungo's Hospital, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, TPE, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Total Power Exchange, Twinks, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voldy, Voyeurism, Yaoi, bunny tail, kitten play, ruined orgasm, sex without love, tail butt plug, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVeganKitty/pseuds/MissVeganKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Yaxley, son of very high Death Eater gets into bedchamber of Lord Voldemort himself. Will he be strong enough to fight with his fear of magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The suprising visit

_Hello, guys!_

_I started to write this story to improve my English._

_Well, I just hope you will enjoy the darkest thoughts of my mind xD_

 

 

It was foggy rainy August evening when a dark creature appeared near the forest. It wasn’t a human exactly but used to be one years ago. Pale skin, red eyes, snake features. Lord Voldemort decided to pay a visit to one of his Death Eaters himself. He walked for a while until he reach to the huge copper gate. He touched it with his wand and it opened letting him go inside. 

The mansion was very imposing aswell as the garden. There were stone statues, mini mazes and colorful flowers. But the Dark Lord seemed not to notice all of it, he was deep in thought yet walking steady towards the door. He knocked treble waiting for someone to let him in. 

Soon a little male house elf opened the door and almost jumped in fear and shock. He didn’t say a word too frightened to do so. Instead he let the guest inside bowing deeply trying not to shake.

\- Tell your master that he has a guest. - Voldemort ordered closing the front door with a spell. It rumbled loudly.

The little elf nodded and disappeared right away. In a minute Yaxley arrived. He was honestly suprised with a visitor. He was wearing embroided dressing gown over long robe, probably a night gown.

\- My Lord… - He started bowing lightly.

The Dark Lord never visited him before.

\- Good evening, Yaxley. I hope I don’t disturb you too much. - Voldemort said.

\- Obviously not, my Lord. I wasn’t going to sleep yet.

\- Good - the man said and walked in. Yaxley followed him a bit scared of the purpose of this visit. 

Snake faced man went to the living room. He looked at middle aged but still pretty woman sitting in the armchair. She didn’t notice a guest yet.

\- Your wife I suppose. Won’t you introduce me? - The Dark Lord hissed.

\- Of course… - Yaxley walked towards his wife. She looked pretty suprised and frightened by the visitor but she stood up and moved closer bowing lightly. 

It was enough for the pale creature because he sat down in another armchair looking at the Death Eater and his woman. 

\- It was a beautiful summer, wasn’t it? - He started and smiled. If a grimace can be called a smile. It was even more scary than his usual face. - Well… I didn’t come here to discuss the weather but I suppose it’s a good circumstance for your children to be home. Am I right?

Yaxley’s wife swallowed nervously.

\- Why don’t invite them here? - Voldemort continued. - I will meet them with pleasure. - He moved his lipless mouth to the scary smile again.

The woman covered her mouth with her hand to hold a whimper. Then she apologized and went out to come back with with a boy and a girl in their early twenties. A girl had long brown hair tied in long ponytail and pink cheeks, she was excited and nervous and looked down all the time. Her brother was a bit more braver letting himself to look at the Dark Lord for few times. He had a bit lighter hair than his sister.

\- Very good. - Voldemort said and stood up. - There is a lack of Death Eaters in my army… - He expained walking closer to frightened siblings. - Is it all of your children, Yaxley? - He asked.

\- Umm… not exactly, my Lord… - He started. - There is the youngest son…

\- No! - His wife screamed. - He can’t…

\- Silence. - Voldemort squinted his red eyes angrily. - Better bring him over immediately, if none of you want to be punished.

\- Of course, my Lord. - Yaxley said. - We didn’t want to offend you - he apologized. - Martha, go. - He looked at his doughter and she went out soon bringing a teenager into the living room.

He had lighter hair than the rest of his siblings and looked much more frightened than them. 

\- Martha, this is strong magic… I don’t want to… - They could hear him mumbling to his sister.

The Dark Lord frowned a bit and it wasn’t an usual expression to him. He looked at Yaxley.

\- My Lord… He’s not really worth your attention. He’s almost non magical…

\- What does it mean, Yaxley? Is he a squib?

\- Not exactly, my Lord. - The man said quickly. - It’s a long story, please don’t bother about it, my Lord. It’s not important at all.

The boy looked up at their guest with teary eyes, he was holding his sister’s hand trying not to shake but his body didn’t listen to him.

\- Get out - Voldemort said looking at the frightened teenager with disgust but he was only disgusted with himself. This little almost squib crying boy made him impossibly turned on. His behaviour, movements, the way he looked like... It was a dream for Dark Lord to have someone so helpless and scared under himself. He almost growled wanting to take proper care of him. It didn’t matter that the other didn’t want him. It wasn’t a problem to Voldemort, he would make him to want him and only him. The boy would beg only to be around his master and willingly make everything ordered to him...

\- My Lord - Yaxley stopped Dark Lord’s thoughts about his dream submissive boy bringing him back to reality. - Is everything okay?

There were only two of them in the living room.

\- Yes, Yaxley. Of course it is. - Voldemort said and sat down in the armchair trying to hide his boner. - Tell me your son’s story.

\- Are you sure, my Lord…? - The Death Eater asked suprised with the order.

\- Didn’t you hear me? Better don’t make me repeat. - The snake faced hissed.

\- Of course, my Lord… As you wish… - Yaxley said quickly looking down. - My son was born with regular magic powers, at least I suppose to. But in the age of three, the year you became… weaken by Potter, my Lord, the aurors arrived to my house to arrest me. Unfortunately there were other Death Eaters and the fight began. My son went out of his room to check what is going on and… was hit by a curse. - Yaxley sighed and continued. - We still don’t know what the curse it was exactly but it made him frightened of any kind of magic until today. He spends most of the year in St Mungo’s Hospital.

\- What is his name? - Vodemort asked after a while.

\- Patrick, my Lord.

\- And how old is he? 

\- Sixteen this year, in December, my Lord.

The Dark Lord smirked a bit. It was perfect, well almost perfect. He wasn’t sure the other will stand him but there were another plan instead of making him his lover. Raping him wasn’t a bad idea either, especially it would be a waste to just kill him.

\- Good. I will take him with me. - He said finally.

\- Excuse me, my Lord? I don’t understand…

\- And you don’t have to, Yaxley. The boy is going with me.


	2. The new home

\- Why did he want to see me? - Patrick asked looking at his mother.   

\- He wanted to see all of us. - Said his brother, Frank. - But I don’t think you will see him again. You are not the one in danger, Patrick. He’s looking for new Death Eaters.

They were sitting in small dining room close to the kitchen. Family was usually eating here, parties and official dinners were taking place in bigger rooms.

Finally they noticed Yaxley walking into the room. He asked his wife for a side. They were talking for a while and she threw threated gazes onto Patrick during the coversation. 

\- It is a great honour to our family, Helena. - The man said to calm her down as she tried to hold crying. - Patrick, come with me.

Boy’s mother walked to him and hugged him tightly before letting him go. She wiped few tears away from her cheeks and watched her son going out of the room.

Why was his mother crying? Patrick was asking himself but coudn’t find any proper answer. He realized they were going back to the living room where he saw this monster looking man just a while ago. He breathed heavily trying not to panick again. 

\- Why are we going there again? - The boy asked naively looking at his steady father.

\- The Dark Lord wants to see you again. - Yaxley replied, it wasn’t a lie but also not the whole truth.

\- Why so?

\- I don’t know, Patrick. But remember - he stopped walking for a while and turned towards his son placing both hands in boy’s shoulders. - This is the Dark Lord, respect him and follow all if his orders. He knows better what is correct than us.

The teenager nodded and followed his father into the living room. Snake faced man was still there, sitting in the armchar, sippig tea from one of the most expensive cups they owned. 

\- It’s nice to see you again, Patrick. - Dark Lord said and his eyes shined dangerously. The only answer was silence. - What do we reply to that? - He asked in a manner like talking to a little child.

\- It’s… it’s nice to s-see you t-too… - The boy said with shaky voice and got a slighty hit to his side by his father. - M-my Lord… - He corrected himself and dared to quicky look at the person he was talking to. He was scary, defietely. Especally when Patrick realized it was the one who killed people when we had bad mood, even for fun! He swallowed nervously trying to focus on the bright side of this meeting. They said it works, people from the hospital. But there was none bright side, he was sure of it.

\- You probably wonder why I invited you here. - Voldemort continued. - It’s simple. I want to take you with me.

The boy looked at him again, he didn’t understand. The Dark Lord wasn’t going to explain that to him. He put a tea cup away and stood up. 

\- I will be leaving. Oh, we will be. - He informed and looked Patrick straight in the eyes. - Goodnight, Yaxley. - He said to his father and turned around to leave.

The boy had no choice. He sent frightened gaze to his parent and followed Vodemort. They went out and his new master placed a hand in his right shouder leading him out of the manor. They passed beautiful but already dark garden, founain with silvery shining water and finally a gate. Patrick didn’t dare to speak even a lot of questions wanted to leave his mouth. He only followed obediently and watched his freedom disappear. Near the forest Dark Lord grabbed the teenager to disapparition from the neiborhood.

They appeared in front of old abandoned mansion. At least it looked like one until they come in. It wasn’t in its best shape for sure but looked much better than from the outside. Voldemort was welcomed by a house elf with very long neck. He took his master’s coat and proposed a meal. When the man rejected, the servant disappeared.

Patrick was breathing heavily, he had no idea of the purpose of him being here. Every next scenario seemed to be worse than previous one. He was also jittery after teleportation, it was his first time to take part in it. The most suprizing thing for him was that he was scared more of the Dark Lord himself than magic he experienced a while ago. 

\- Let’s go. - The man said and walked upstairs. He passed long dark corridors until coming into small living room with fireplace and nice looking armchairs. There was also soft carpet, a table and small sofa. Everything was in pale colours, mostly pale purple and beige. There were also another door leading probably to an office as the boy assumed, because they were opened.

Patrick followed his master standing near the entering door. He looked around feeling lack of space in this small room especially with Dark Lord so close to him.

\- You are not allowed to leave this room without my permission. - Voldemort informed deciding it is proper to say it in the beginning. - Sit down. - He ordered pointing at one of the armchairs. He sat down in the opposite one watching boy following his order quickly. The basic thing was to make Patrick trust him. - You should know about something. - He started. - When I hear about your condition, I decided to help you. - He lied. -  I’m probably the only person who can do it. Do you know why?

\- I… I think so, my Lord. - The teenager said silently, looking down or in the firepce all the time.

\- And what’s on your mind?

\- I… I think that it is your… magic power, my Lord. I can feel it… it is very strong. It can work like a shock therapy.

\- Exactly. - The snake faced smirked. - I knew you are a smart one.

Patrick smiled nervously watching his shoes and soft purple carpet. Was Dark Lord going to throw a curse on him? This could cause worse damage. He wondered about the way he could be cured.

\- The basic thing is that I want you to trust me, Patrick. - He said. - Look at me.

The boy looked straight into red shining eyes.

\- I want you to know that I won’t use my magic against you. You won’t be hurt beside times you really deserve it. 

Patrick nodded and looked down again. Voldemort told him to sleep already. A long night gown appeared in front of them and was handed to the boy. He calmed down finally hoping his master will keep a promise. They both wished goodnight for themselves and Dark Lord left. The teenager changed to cloth offered to him and laid down in a sofa hugging himself. It was nice to fall asleep near to the warm fireplace but he was still worried about his future. Should he trust the other like his father always did? It wasn’t easy to decide especially Patrick heard different things about his master in home and in hosital. The thing that made him even more confused was meeting him personally. He seemed to be quite… nice. The boy didn’t notice it before but Voldemort wasn’t unkind to him through the whole meeting today. Well he found it funny to joke about him a bit in front of his father but Patrick thought that it wasn’t so bad in compare to things he heard about this monster. Hmm… a monster? He wasn’t so sure about that for now. He offered to help him, well actually he didn’t offer it, he forced him to receive it. At least he was calling it that. The boy just hoped everything will be fine.

Finally he fell into deep nice dreams.


	3. Unexpected punishment

Patrick woke up hearing weird noises. It was light already and birds were singing silently behind the window. He could even see one of them. But not the birds woke him up, he heard high whimpering from different room. He frowned a bit, it was odd.

\- More…! Oh yes, there! - Patrick heard and his eyes widened in pure shock. Someone was having sex so near to him! He tried not to focus on these whines and sat up. Then he opened the window but he still could hear that. Was it Dark Lord having fun? No way, Patrick thought and went back to the sofa. He wrapped a blanet around himself covering his ears and eyes with it. He left only his mouth and nose out. Soon he heard loudly moan and it finished after that. The boy sighed out in relief and put the blanket away. Few minutes later he saw Voldemort going out his office, he was fully dressed, in black robe. Patrick thought that he always wears the same probably. 

\- It seems that we woke you up. - Dark Lord said. - Colin is so loud sometimes - He added and went out of the room.

So it was him… And this Colin of course. Patrick shivered a bit, it was weird to him. He didn’t mind two men sleeping together but it was Dark Lord! It had to be weird especially when you heard them. Well, one of them.

Suddenly someone went out from the office. It was Colin probably. He had light hair, pale skin and was dressed in too big pale pink sweater with white hearts printed on it, short light bloomers with laces and over knee socks. He looked like he slept just a while ago, yawning and stretching. He was a bit older than his new friend for sure.

\- Hi! - He said to Patrick and walked closer sitting next to him finally. - I’m Colin. - He introduced himself giving him a hand to shake.

\- Patrick - the boy replied and shook his hand blushing a bit. It was so embarassing! He just heard him having sex.

\- Breakfast will be served soon. Do you like pancakes? - Colin asked and stretched for the last time.

\- Yeah, they are fine.

\- Only fine? I love pancakes! - The boy said enthusiastically looking like he couldn’t stay in place. - I like the ones with melted chocolate and whipped cream. - He added gesturing a bit. 

\- Why are you so excited? - Patrick asked tilting his head a little.

\- Oh right, you don’t know… Well I’m allowed to go out today. I can go to Diagon Alley.

\- Oh, that’s… great. I think so. - Patrick smiled lightly. - How is there?

\- Weren’t you ever in Diagon Alley? - Colin frowned a bit. - Are you from Durmstrang?

\- No, not exactly… - The boy started but a house elf appeared in front of them with a tray full of pancakes and supplies and his new friend’s attention changed direction.

\- Thank you, Mopey. - Colin said smiling. He was taught to be kind to house elves and it was worth it because they always respected him in return.

The house elf put the tray in a table and disappeared. After that boys started to eat. Suddenly some of the whipped cream dropped on Patrick’s chest. Colin giggled at that and told him where the bathroom is. The younger one went to the office and then to the bedroom to find bathroom. He wiped the creaam with toilet paper and wet front of his night gown. He didn’t want any mark to be left. Then he went back to the living room noticing Dark Lord sitting in the armchair. He hesitated for a moment but finally walked into the room and sit in his previous place.

\- Good morning, my Lord. - He mumbled looking at his plate. Colin didn’t look nervous at all, he was still eating.

\- Yes, it will be very good, Patrick. - Voldemort said making his mouth smile in terrifing smirk. - You broke the first rule during the first day of being here. It will be such fun to punish you.

The boy froze. He wasn’t allowed to go out of the room. Damn it, he was so stupid and forgot about that! 

He didn’t dare to look at his master. The only thing he forced himself to do was standing up and walking closer towards him. He wanted to kneel down but wasn’t sure it was proper to do it now. It could be a misunderstanding if Dark Lord would think that he meant to make him a blowjob. Patrick swallowed nervously, he was almost sure something terrible was going to happed. He felt magic all around, especially dark. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for his fate to be revealed. 

Voldemort used his magic to move the boy closer to himself. Then he stroked his soft cheek before grabbing his nape and waist and forcing him to lay down over his knee. Patrick let out a silent whimper of suprise and then blushed deeply feeling that the robe is pulled up showing his perfectly shaped butt dressed only in underwear. Dark Lord smirked and stroked it before the first hit. The boy made a suprised squeal once again. It didn’t even hurt yet but was so humiliating. Especially Colin was watching for sure. Next slaps became much harder than previous one but it didn’t hurt so badly as he imagined. But suddenly something changed. The next hit he felt wasn’t done by Vodemort’s hand anymore. It was a tool which made every slap much more intense than before. Patrick started to wiggle a bit and moan as he felt pain becoming harder.

Finally it stopped and his master moved him to sit down in a floor next to him. He stroked boy’s head.

\- Now be a good boy and don’t break any rules. - He whispered bending down above him.

\-  I won’t, my Lord. - Patrick promised hoping he will be able to keep it.

\- Good. Now finish your breakfast before Colin eats everything. - Voldemort said and looked at the boy he was talking about. The blonde giggled and left the other two pancakes. Then he walked to his master and sat in his lap like it was the most natural position he could ever be in. The boy snuggled against his chest and closed his eyes purring a bit.

Patrick took his place and continued to eat trying to ignore the pain he was feeling, aswell as the couple sitting so close to him and whispering to each other. Soon Patrick found out that the tool he was treated with was a wooden paddle. He noticed it laying next to the armchair Dark Lord was sitting in.

\- I have work to do, pet. - Snake faced said finally pushing Colin away lightly. - Know your new friend better. Afternoon you will go to the Diagon Alley as I promised. - He added and stood up. Then he kissed boy’s forehead and went out of his chambers.

Colin sighed and sat down next to Patrick again. 

\- Does it hurt much? - He asked looking at his butt.

\- Yeah.. a bit. - The boy replied sadly. He finished eating a while ago but was still holding a fork in his right hand.

\- It must feel weird to you. All of it. - Colin said. - But don’t worry, you will get used to it. I’m here for over a month and it was starange in the beginning but now I like serving our master. He’s kind to me and I think he actually likes me. So don’t worry. - The boy smiled.

\- Thanks for support. - Patrick replied smiling slightly aswell. - But… he said I’m here because he wants to help me. Can he really be that kind?

The other frowned a bit.

\- He is kind, indeed… But he always wants something in return... So yeah, I’m sure he wants the same from you what he gets from me. There is no doubt, no after this punishment.


	4. Colin's story

Patrick spent the whole morning talking with Colin. He wanted to know everything about his new master’s habits but was too ashamed to ask. So they were talkig about casual stuff. He found out that his new friend actually likes to crossdress a bit and it pleases their master.

\- I never thought I can be happy, you know? - Colin said. - I can’t call life here pure happiness, of course not but… I never was happy through my whole life. 

\- Why so?

\- Why what? Why wasn’t I happy?

The boy nodded.

\- Well… my parents didn’t give me much choice. They wanted me to work in the Ministry but I didn’t want to. So I ran away from France…

\- Oh, you are from France…

\- Yeah, I was in Beauxbatons. Anyway, I arrived here and the first place I visited was Diagon Alley. It was a month ago. I needed money and place to live. Well, I had some money but not so much so I started to ask people in shops that maybe they need someone to help. But no one wanted to hire me. A year ago I bought a small vial of Felix Felicis in France. You know, the Liquid Luck. I decided to drink it there and I did so. It was a wonderful feeling… - Colin made a short pause. - I felt happy and so blank minded but I exactly knew what to do and say to get what I wanted. I knew that I have to go to the Knockturn Alley to make everything successfull. I headed there and soon found myself in a bit odd neightbourhood. I passed the main alley and got to smaller one. It was full of young people who looked as they wait for something. I saw a guy coming to one of the girls. They talked for a moment and went away. He was wrapping his arm around her in a way it was obvious why they are going away... I shoud have been scared but I wasn’t. I knew it was my chance to get what I wanted so I waited there. Few men walked towards me and proposed me money but I knew I have to refuse. Finally there arrived a man I saw somewhere before for sure. He looked a bit puzzled in the area, he watched everyone and walked towars few boys. He was asking them somethig because they always shook their head in reply. Finally one of them pointed at me and the man walked closer. He said that he heard I’m new and I agreed. Do you know who he was looking for? A virgin boy for his friend. Well, I did some stuff before but never in full way, you know so I agreed. I knew I have to. He offered me place to stay and told that I will get a lot of money when my service ends. So here I am. Master still isn’t bored of me and I’m happy about that. I don’t care about the money anymore, it’s great the way it is now.

Colin smiled and laid down in a sofa. Soon he moved to rest his head in Patrick lap. 

\- But what about me? Are you sure he’s not bored of you? So why am I here? - He dared to ask and Colin smiled again.

\- Master likes to be worshipped. Why not to get two boys in the same time to make them adore you, hm?   - Colin said and poked other’s nose. - I still don’t know him well but I think that he wants to take care of both of us. He wants us to like each other, to be friends so having fun together will be easier.

\- What do you mean? Does he want to… that we… together? - Patrick blushed.

\- He never said that but it’s possible, he likes to watch.

Patrick looked away and swallowed nervously. He didn’t want to… not like that. He wanted to talk to Colin more but Mopey appeared and invited him to go downstairs because a Death Eater that was supposed to take care of him during the trip arrived. He waved at Patrick and went out leavng him there puzzled and worried of his future.

The only thing the boy was hoping so much was that Dark Lord decides to arrive late at night. He didn’t want to risk to face him alone. Well, it was riddiculus because Colin had no power to protect him but Patrick felt a bit more confdent in his presence.

He was still sitting in a sofa after Coin left and finally decided to walk around the room to find something to do. The thing that also bothered him was that he had to go to the bathroom but he wasn’t allowed to leave theroom. It made him really confused, he didn’t want to get punished for breaking the rules again. He also wanted Voldemort to come back quickly to ask him for permission, still knowing that facing the Dark Lord will make his scared and nervous again. It was really hard to stand, he couldn’t understand his mind, there was so many opposite thoughts... He had to do something to forget about everything that bothered him. He found a book about dark arts and started to read it even it scared him. After some time he made a silent sigh of relief when he noticed Voldemort walking into the room. He stood up looking down. He was so ashamed of what he was going to ask for…

\- Do you want something, Patrick? - Dark Lord asked noticing him being more nervous than usual.

\- Yes, my Lord… I… I would like to ask for your permission to leave this room. - Patrick cried out blushing. - I really need to go to the bathroom… 

Voldemort looked like he was going to start laughing but kept serious face and nodded.

\- Go - he said and walked into his office.

\- Thank you, master. - The boy mumbled and hurried to use a toilet. Soon he went out and noticed his lord in the bedroom. He was laying in the bed with closed eyes. 

Patrick swallowed nervously and silently left the room.

\- Where are you going? - Voldemort’s voice stopped him.

\- I… I…

\- Come back here. I want to talk.

The boy froze for a moment but followed the order obediently. He stopped next to the bed standing there and praying for being sent to the living room quickly again.

\- I’m glad you didn’t break the rule for this time. - Dark Lord started. - But the rules change. Now you are allowed to walk in my chambers what includes a bedroom, a bathroom, my office and living room. - He opened his red eyes and looked at his servant. - But there come duties… You probably know why I invited you to join my and Colin’s lives, don’t you?

Patrick opened his mouth a bit but not a single word go out so he closed it and only nodded ashamed.

\- Do you think you can enjoy being my lover?

The question was so simple but so complicated to answer in the same time. The boy didn’t want to lie but knew that the only right answer was to agree. 

\- I will gladly serve you, my Lord. - He replied silently. - In any way you choose to be proper. - He added closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling down but it failed. He moved his head away not daring to wipe them yet.

Voldemort was watching him with emotionless gaze. Then he closed his eyes again.

\- You can go back to living room. - He said and Patrick did so without a word. When he was alone, he started to cry more trying to make the sobbing as silent as it could be. 

\- I’m so pathetic… - He whispered to himself.


	5. "Don’t panick every time you see me. I won’t treat you badly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second chapter today. My afflatus is so lovely that it doesn't let me sleep at night <3 (It's 4 am here.)  
> I hope you will enjoy :3

After few minutes Patrick calmed down. He went to sit in the sofa but soon he found himself laying down there. He hugged one of the pillows and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back home so much now but he knew it was impossible, at least for some time. It was his new home and it threatened him. How can he call so unsafe place home? His body trembled a bit so he covered himself with a blanket. Soon he fell asleep.

Patrick frowned a bit hearing a noise. He woke up but didn’t open his eyes yet, he was listening to the sounds around. The boy heard someone walking towards him and sitting in some free space that left because he was quite thin and didn’t fill the whole furniture. Then Patrick felt a hand moving his hair away from his face. It was big and cold, definetely not Colin’s. Boy’s breath fastened lightly and he tried his best to stay calm and pretend that he’s sleeping. But then he felt cold but soft mouth on his own. It was so suprising to him that he opened his eyes and moved away from the feeling immediately. He was breathing heavily looking right into Voldemort’s eyes with pure shock and fear. Few seconds later he realized what happened and rushed onto the floor grabbing his master’s robe and apologizing. 

\- I’m so sorry, my Lord. Please forgive me… - He wasn’t explaining himself, he thought it was pointless. The boy saw no mercy in Dark Lord’s eyes just a while ago and wasn’t expecting him to give any even if he explains himself well.

Suddenly Patrick felt a face slap. It was fast and unexpected so he moaned silently but didn’t make any movements. 

\- Don’t ever dare to do something like that again. - Voldemort hissed. - Now undress yourself.

The boy let the robe and stood up. He tried not to panick and took off the night dress he was still wearing. He left only in his underwear and hesitated looked shyly at his master.

\- This too, I ordered you to undress. It means I want to see you naked, not in your underwear. - The man explained and watched him following the order. Boy’s body was so perfect. He knew he could pay a lot to have him but it wasn’t necesarry and it was making him glad. The boy belonged to him and this thought made a movement in his crotch.

But something was wrong, Patrick covered his own private parts with both hands. Voldemort frowned and grabbed his wand to force him to move his arms behind back. 

\- You will cover yourself once more and I won’t hesitate to punish you with a spell. - Dark Lord sounded serious.

\- I’m… I’m sorry, master. It won’t happen again… - Patrick whispered and loosened his arms trying to calm down just a bit.

\- Come closer. - The man said and reached to stroke boy’s hip as he walked towards him. Then he grabbed his asleep member stroking the length with his thumb slowly. - Not so big but it doesn’t matter. - He said more to himself than to his servant.

The comment and touch made Patrick blush deeply and turn his head away in shame but he didn’t dare to back away even an inch. Soon Voldemort let his cock and ordered him to turn around. He smirked. 

\- I left you nice marks. - He said touching boy’s butt lightly. His servant shivered a bit, it was way more humiliating than previous spanking. - You can dress up. - He heard soon and a pair of tight black jeans, striped socks and a boxer shirt appeared in front of him. He took them thankfully and started to dress but coudn’t find his underwer anymore. - Don’t look for it, you won’t be wearing underwear like that. - Dark Lord said and handed him pair of lace women’s undies.

Patrick looked at him suprised but he heard about this thing from Colin before. He hesitated but finally wore panties on himself with pink burning blush on his face. Then he dressed himself in the rest of the set quicky to hide the lace.

\- Don’t be ashamed, Patrick. You are beautiful. - Snake faced purred and pulled him to sit in his lap. - This is why I decided to take you here. It’s a great honour, you know… To be so close to me, to give me pleasure and share my secrets… - He was whispering to boy’s ear what made him really uncomfortable, it was his weakness, his whole nape was very sensitive, especially near to the ears. 

\- Please… - He whimpered silently.

\- What do you want, my pet? Are you sure you want me to stop? Or maybe to give you more, hm? - The man licked boy’s nape what made him moan and close his eyes. His body arched a bit moving his hips towards the air. - Very good… you will be such a lovely toy to play with. - Dark Lord whispered and pushed him away lightly to stand up. - Don’t panick every time you see me. I won’t treat you badly. - He added before leaving his chambers.

The boy was left there puzzled again. But there was a good feeling finally. He had no idea how to call it but it was raising in his belly, it was warm and so sweet he wanted to feel it forever. Unfortunately it disappeared soon. 

After some time Collin arrived to his master’s chambers. He was holding his wand levitating few big bags. 

\- Hi, Patrick. I was shopping a bit. - He giggled putting the bags on a floor. Then he took off his travelling purple robe and sat down in the armchair. - I’m so hungry… - He moaned. - And so tired… I’m worried that I won’t be able to show you what I bought… - He sighed and closed his eyes. - What about you, weren’t you bored without me?

\- Not so much… Well, a bit, yeah but… but master gave me few another reasons to worry so I wasn’t really borred, rather scared. - Patrick smiled weakly and got up. - Can I see what you bought by myself? - He asked pointing at one of the bags. 

Colin opened his eyes and nodded quickly.

\- Of course, sweety. You can. - He said.

\- Sweety?

\- Yeah, why not? - The blonde giggled again. - You are really sweet.. sweetheart - He laughed again and Patrick just shook his head with a smirk. 

He moved first bag closer to his friend and started to get out everything that was inside. It made him blush because most of the clothing was ruffled or transparent lingerie.

\- I have great taste, don’t you think? - Colin asked taking black transparent thongs and stroking the fabric. - Master really enjoys them. Better always wear something nice under regular clothing, he will be nicer to you when he notices. - He gave him a tip and grabbed the smallest bag. - I had no money limit today so I thought I can get something for you too… - He started and handed him a pretty looking package. 

\- Thank you! - Patrick smiled widely and opened it. He found a set of white lingerie and beautiful collar inside. It was very thin, made of light pink straps with small moonstones around it.

\- I thought that it suits you… And will be great for the first night with master. 

After hearing that, the boy sighed silently and his smile almost disappeared.

\- Did something happen between you too? - Colin asked worried.

\- No, fortunately it didn’t… At least it wasn’t serious but… I just felt like a beautiful bird in gold cage with gold chain and gold cuff around his leg… Don’t you feel the same?

\- Yeah, I do… - Colin sighed. - But you know… sometimes it’s worth to be a bird. It can hear important things around. No one takes it serious so it knows a lot of secrets… Also good food and the best care it can ever imagine, especially after getting hurt from it’s owner. - Colin looked away. - To be clear…  He never hit me if it wasn’t my fault. It never was anything serious, just a spanking like you got. It’s a litte game, it turns him on and I don’t mind that. It’s much better than curses he uses to punish Death Eaters. But… there are nights he wants to rush… and is quite harsh. It really hurts, not only my body but also my pride. Yeah, I still have some... and it doesn’t break after being called all the filthy names he uses in our kiny game but after being not respected at all. Next day I always get the best medical care but it doesn’t matter if I cried all night. I just wanted to warn you… And... never say “no” to him. It will make everything worse, believe me.

\- Is there any way to avoid that? - Patrick asked silently.

\- I don’t know any… Well, once I asked him for letting me prepare myself, he let me but ordered to rush with it. It didn’t hurt at all this time but it was only once. Most of the time... I just wake up because of pain. And… no matter how loud you scream, it won’t change his mind. - Colin looked away, few tears falling down his cheeks. - I just hope it happens only to me, he shouldn’t do that to you too.

Patrick only nodded and put his present away. He sat in his friend’s lap carefully and hugged him.

\- You have me now, Colin. - He said and kissed his cheek.


	6. Night Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me again :3 I just hope you will enjoy!  
> (And there's a secret - you can comment if you are willing to! I'm not joking, check lower :3)

Voldemort was away for few days. Boys spent this time to know each other better. They were sleeping in bedroom together, it was much more comfortable. Cuddling at night and secretly kissing was also great. They had no idea they can do this or not but were carefull just in case. Patrick wanted to go a bit further but Colin didn’t agree, he prefered to wait for their master to decide. 

The younger cuddled more against his friend during the forth night without Dark Lord showing up. 

\- It’s still raining… - Patrick mumbled hearing rain loudly hitting to the window.

\- I like when it is. - Colin replied and suddenly froze hearing steps outside. They were fast and almost unpatient. - He’s back. - The boy said and hugged his friend tighter. - And he’s not in good mood, I just know it…

Soon the man walked into the bedroom, he was without his cape and shoes already, they were whole wet probably. He headed into the bathroom without a word and took a quick shower. After that he got onto the bed and looked at terrified Patrick. He was only in loose boxers.

\- Go out, now. - He hissed and moved towards Colin to set him on his knees and elbows. Then he pulled up servant’s night dress to have access to his butt.

The younger one squealed silently and stood up wanting to go out but instead he risked to be brave and touched his lord’s arm.

\- What? - Red eyes looked into his. He was in bad mood indeed.

\- Master, please don’t do that… He didn’t deserve, I did. - Patrick dared to say and looked down.

\- Oh really? Don’t you remember my promise, Patrick? I told you that I won’t hurt you when it’s not your fault. I didn’t make the same promise to him. - Voldemort finished and turned to Colin again but his friend was stubborn. He wanted to help him.

\- But I did something bad, my lord…

\- What was that? - His master turned his head back towards him.

\- Well… It was something bad enough to rape me instead of him, my lord…

\- Don’t lie to me, you did nothing wrong. And now please excuse me, I have something to do.

Patrick’s heart started to race but he rushed onto a bed and covered Colin with himself. 

\- Please… He came here willingly. Why are you doing this to him, master?

Voldemort’s eyes squinted a bit and pushed the boy away. Then he sat down resting his back to the head of the bed and pulled Colin’s face closer to his crotch. The boy pulled down master’s underwear and started to blow him immediately.

\- You are annoying little slut, Patrick. - Dark Lord said watching as he sits up and look at them. - You know that he could rape you at my command. And you still want to protect him… - Voldemort smirked and stroked Colin’s head who shivered. It was true, he couldn’t refuse and all of them knew that.

The younger boy looked at his lord sadly and didn’t say a word. He wanted to leave as he knew that his friend was safe but he wasn’t allowed to do so anymore.

Soon their master came with silent sigh and Colin swallowed everything before cuddling to him and thanking him for being so kind tonight. Then he looked at Patrick and smiled inviting him to join them. The boy moved closer and leaned his body towards their master’s carefully. The older boy smiled again and kissed him lightly to thank him. Voldemort didn’t mind, he was just watching them in silence.

\- It’s time to sleep, boys. - He said finally breaking another of their kisses. They both nodded, Patrick was blushing, during the kiss he could feel the taste of their master’s semen and it was… quite turning on. He wanted more but knew he had to go to sleep. 

They laid down, boys on both sides of their lord, cuddled to him. But the younger one couldn’t stand the feeling and started to rub his lower parts against Dark Lord’s thigh unknowingly. He never touched himself before so he was deeply into some kind of trance focused on his own pleasure. Suddenly he realized what he just done and stopped immediately.

\- I see that someone needs attention. - Voldemort smirked and touched boy’s crotch, stroking it through the night dress. There was nothing under it and he could feel his hard member under one thin layer.

Patrick blushed deeply but pushed his hips agains the hand. A single moan escaped his lips and after that he felt that his robe is pulled up and his cock was touched directly. It made his body arche and his eyes open widely. 

\- Master… - He whispered and noticed Colin moving to the other side of him. In a moment he felt kisses on his sensitive neck and bit his lower lip. - Colin, you don’t have to… - The boy started but another wave of pleasure stopped him.

\- But I want to, sweetie. - Friend whispered to his ear and then licked it. - Let me thank you...

Patrick moaned again and just closed his eyes enjoying everything. Someone was playing with his nipples, stroking and gently squeezing them. It was nice aswell as kisses on his neck from both sides.

He coudn’t stand it for long. Soon he came moaning loudly and then was trying to calm his breath.

\- So sweet… - Colin said and smiled at their master. - May I wash him, my lord? - He asked.

\- Go ahead. - Voldemort said and watched his servant licking another boy’s chest to clean it from his semen. Then the boy kissed him caressing his cheek with his hand.

The man was watching them until he finally said:

\- Enough. You are both adorable but let’s go to sleep. - He decided and closed his eyes. Colin moved to lay between him and Patrick smiling cutely as he felt the warmth everywhere around. 

\- Goodnight - The older boy whispered and kissed Dark Lord’s cheek and then his friend’s. 

They all fell asleep soon but Patrick didn’t have peaceful dreams this night.


	7. The voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for two new Kudos ^^

Next morning boys woke up cuddled to each other just like before. Their lord wasn’t around anymore so he had to leave already probably. Patrick moved away from his friend and sat up stretching. Silent scratching came to his ears.

\- What is that…? - He asked half awaken Colin.

\- I don’t know… - He mumbled. - Maybe master is writing something, I don’t care. Let me sleep a bit more…

\- Sure. - The younger one kissed his forehead and got up silently. He walked to the door leading into Voldemort’s office and dared to open it a bit to peek inside.

The Dark Lord was writing a letter indeed. He was using a feather and it was making all the noises. The boy wanted to go back into the bedroom but heard a voice calling him.

\- Patrick, come here, my pet. - It was calm and quite cold.

Patrick swallowed and stepped inside hesitantly, then he walked to the desk and stopped near to it. 

\- Did you enjoy my attention last night? - He asked and the scratching didn’t stop even for a moment. Well, he had to submerge the feather into an ink bottle from time to time but it wasn’t often. The point was that he was still writing even talking to someone. Patrick thought it was impressive.

\- Yes, my lord… I mean I want to thank you for… for everything. I know I was rude last night but I just didn’t want Colin to get hurt again… I mean… Yes, he told me. 

\- I appreciate honesty. Well as long as you don’t insult or disobey me… but you can be honest towards me most of the time, Patrick. I want you to be.

\- Of course, my lord. As you wish.

\- Good. I like your loyality - The Dark Lord said and his servant smiled a bit at the compliment. - Would you like to write to your parents? Or just to your mother? She looked really puzzled that night I decided to take you with me.

\- Oh… - Patrick didn’t know what to say. 

It wasn’t a long time since they see each other for the last time but he missed his parents and siblings a bit. His mother was visiting him in St. Mungo twice a week, they were quite close. And after all the things that happened Patrick had the feeling that few weeks passed already. There were only five or six days so it wasn’t even one week…

\- I let you choose, Patrick. It won’t be so common. - Red eyes were looked at him and the voice got him out of his thoughts.

\- I’m sorry, my lord… I was just thinking what should I write to them.

\- Anything you wish, my little. Except inapprropriate things of course, your parents have no idea why I chose you for.

Patrick nodded and watched Vodemort folding the letter and summoning an owl. He attached the paper to its leg and let it out through the window. 

\- Write it now. The desk will be taken later. - He said and invited his servnt to sit down. Then he went into the bedroom.

Patrick took a feather and put it into the bottle. Then he started to write. After few minutes loud moans interrupted him. The boy froze, was Colin getting hurt or maybe he enjoyed it? He didn’t have to wait long, every “faster” and “please more” made him sure about Colin’s state. Yesterday night didn’t make it better because in his huge embarrassment, he got hard. It was so wrong to write a letter to his mother right now. He couldn’t and stopped that after two lines. Then he got up and looked into the bedroom hid behind the door. 

Colin was laying down in the bed with his legs spread and up. Dark Lord was leaning closely to him and his hips were moving fast with every thrust. He still had robes on himself, the only thing he did was pulling them up.

Patrick swallowed nervously. The view was even better, he wanted to join and the ground to open up in the same time. Instead he touched his crotch and purred silently. His mouth opened as he grabbed the lenght tighter.

He came just before Colin, breathing heavily. Then he looked down noticing the mess he just made.

\- Damn it… - He whispered and looked around the office. There was nothing he could use to clean his clothing and unfortuately... the floor. Patrick was just staying there and panicking while Colin showed up. He had a bright smile on his face but it disappeared when he saw the friend so confused.

\- What happened? - He asked but then noticed that boy’s night dress was dirty aswell as the floor. - Oh really? - He sighed rather bored and used a cleaning spell. Patrick shivered lightly. He still wasn’t used to magic around. - Why don’t you use your own wand? I didn’t even see it… Wait, did master take it away from you?

\- Well… - Patrick was even more embarrassed. - I don’t have any.

\- How is that possible…? Are you, you know, non magical? - Colin asked completely suprised about the news.

\- Kind of… It’s a long story.

His friend wanted to ask more questions but Voldemort walked in. He noticed a wand in boy’s hand and rose an eyebrow. 

\- A wand? What did I tell you about using it, Colin? - The man looked disappointed.

\- I’m sorry, master. I won’t use it again in your presence. - The boy said sadly looking down and hid a wand quickly.

\- One more time and I will hide it somewhere so you won’t use it for sure. - Dark Lord hissed.

Colin’s eyes widened and looked at his master scared.

\- Please, don’t… I promise it won’t happen again.

\- Like past ten times… - Voldemort said calmly and suddenly slapped Colin’s cheek. The boy let out a silent moan and looked down. - You will get full punishment in the evening. - He decided and walked towards the desk. Patrick could swear he saw an evil smirk on his face. - You will finish this later. - Dark Lord said to him levitating away a letter Patrick just started. 

There was a while of silence before Voldemort ordered them to go back into the bedroom. They went there and sat down in the bed. 

\- It seems that master doesn’t like us using the wands… Do you know why? - Patrick started.

\- I have no idea but I have to be really careful now. - Colin swallowed and took his want out of a sleeve. He watched it for a moment. - So, what about your magic powers?

\- I don’t really want to talk about it. It’s kind of shameful… But I’m not a muggle. - The boy looked away. A moment passed before he felt warm arms around himself. He closed his eyes and sighed. - You are kind of an older brother, you know? I like that you care about me.

\- And clean mess you do. - Colin added and they both laughed. - Would you like to take a bath together?

\- Sure but are we allowed to?

\- I think that master could even like the view if he sees us. - The boy smiled and poked his friend’s nose before standing up. Then he stretched, hid his wand and went into the bathroom to prepare a nice bubble bath.

Patrick sighed and got up soon following the older one. A wonderful scent came to his nose as he walked into the bathroom. There was a big round bath full of nice smelling foam. Colin was standing next to it.

\- Come here… - He started. The younger boy went closer to him standing in opposite. - Undress me.

\- Oh… - Patrick was slightly suprised by the request but moved his hands closer to the other’s body and grabbed his robe to pull it up and take off competely.

\- Now me. - Colin said in low voice and undressed his friend. Then he placed both hands onto his chest stroking it with slow circle movements. The other boy closed his eyes a bit and purred enjoying it. Then they went into the bath. Water was warm and foam soft and a bit noisy if they touch it. 

Colin grabbed his want and made the bubbles fly around lazily. One of then poked his own nose and disappeared. He giggled a bit and placed his wand away to snuggle against his friend and touch his chest a bit more. 

\- I miss my friends. - The older said silently. - But since you are here it’s much better. I just needed someone to talk to umm… normally, you know. Master likes all those games and it’s not working with relaxing just like with you. Even now.

Patrick smiled and wrapped both arms around him.

\- I like you too. - He replied and closed his eyes relaxing. - Does anyone come here as a guest? 

\- Well… I saw Death Eaters coming to master’s office or the living room but no one visited me if you are asking about that. But the good thing is that I can leave this place from time to time. I’m always with a guard but they are not there to catch me if I want to run away, they rather protect me… Once one of them was drinking in the bar and let me to go everywhere I wanted to. Different time another guard protected me from a thief in Knockturn Alley. He wanted to steal my purse but this guy threw a curse on him so he didn’t. - Colin sighed. - Once I told master that this guard didn’t follow me all the time and few days later when I saw him he didn’t look good. I think master had to punish him and I still feel bad about that… 

\- But it seems that he cares about you. - Patrick said. - Well, it could be that he was worried you can run away but there is the other way. Who knows, maybe he really doesn’t want you to get hurt. 

\- Yeah, I suppose to. He does it in weird way but yes, I think that he cares about me. Maybe even us.


	8. "You owe me a fuck."

Boys were sitting in the bath tube for over an hour. After this time Patrick decided it’s time to go out.

\- What were you usually doing being alone here? - He asked wiping himself with soft fluffy towel.

\- Well… I was bored most of the time… or try to get some attention from master if he was around. Often it didn’t end up well, he was angry that I interrupt him. There is a story I’m not very proud of, once one of Death Eaters arrived to talk with master and when master left him for a moment I cae in to see him. He was very suprised to see anyone else in this place. He wanted to know what I’m doing here and I told him the truth. Then he offered to help me if I give him the same service I give our master, he thought I’m a prisoner here. Well, it’s kind like that but I agreed to be master’s servant. So later I told master what happened and next day he told me to stay in the office with him. He invited the same Death Eater and started to throw Cruciatus curse on him. I begged him to stop, it was so terryfing but he didn’t listen to me. After some time he stopped and told him that no one has right to touch or even look at me in inappropiate way, then he let him go. And punished me after that too but I think that spanking is nothing to compare with the treatment this Death Eater got…

They were in the bedroom already, sitting in the bed with towels wrapped aroundtheir waists.

\- Well, he cares about you. - Patrick said. - It’s important to him that you kind of belong to him. 

\- Yeah, I now. And the best thing to do is enjoying everything that can be enjoyed here.

Colin wanted to say more but his friend’s terrified squeal interupted him. There was a huge snake crawling towards them. 

\- We are gonna die… - He heard and giggled.

\- Patrick, don’t be afraid of her. This is Nagini, master’s pet - He explained and stroked snake’s head when it was passing him. Then she crawled to another boy, knowing him by waving her tongue. After that she wrapped around his chest once and examined his face.

\- What is going on? - The younger boy asked whispering.

\- She wants to know you, don’t worry. - Colin smiled lightly and moved his hand towards the snake as she finished examining new servant of her owner. Then she wrapped around blonde’s arm moving towards him. - I don’t know why she wasn’t here for few days but it happens sometimes. - He explained petting her.

Then they heard hissing voice from the office and Nagini answering. She left them soon after that.

\- Why is it a snake? - Patrick asked still shocked.

\- Master likes snakes, well he talks to them so this is a reason either.

\- Talks to them?

\- Yeah, in Parseltongue. He just called her to join him in the office. At least i think so. - Colin said and got up walking to big wardrobe. - What woud you like to wear today? Shorts, a skirt or regular pants? 

\- I would prefer pants. - Patrick said and got up either to walk towards Colin, looking at office’s door from time to time, still scared of a huge snake.

\- Fine, what color?

\- I don’t know, maybe green… - He said watching his friend.

\- Oh, master is gonna like that. - Colin giggled and got dark green pants and white t-shirt with snake on it. - Don’t forget about this… - He added bending down to open the lowest drawer. It was full of lingerie. - All right, white one… they will be great. - He said and handed him white cotton thongs, quite simple ones but they had black ribbon with bow on te back of them. Colin got his wand and changed color of the ribbon to green and then hid his wand.

\- Thanks. - Patrick said and dressed up.

\- My pleasure, you will look great in this outfit. - The other said with a smile and picked black thongs, mini lace ruffled skirt and light pink tank top with black lace.

\- You look great too… - Patrick admitted and blushed lightly.

\- Oh, thank you, sweetie. - Colin smiled and kissed friend’s cheek. Then he looked into his eyes and kissed his lips softly, almost lazily. - We don’t have to hide with this… And I really like that so we can just… repeat it from time to time. Don’t you think?

\- Yeah, I like that too… - Patrick smiled and kissed him enjoying this feeling again. - Are we going to kiss and cuddle for the rest of the day? Is this what we are supposed to do here? - He asked.

\- I’m not sure… but let’s better don’t interupt master.- Colin said and sat down in the bed. - It’s gonna be a boring day, I’m so tired already…

\- Did it hurt?

\- What? Today? Not really… We used lube.

\- Oh… okay. - Patrick was thinking for a while. - Well… I would like to ask about the first time if it’s not a problem to you… Did it hurt then?

\- Oh… you are so sweet, really. Don’t worry so much. Master don’t want the first time to be bad memory for sure. Mine was a bit awkward but pleasurable.

Patrick only nodded.

In the evening Voldemort called for the younger boy to his office. He arrived and walked towards his lord who was sitting beside the desk. Their eyes met for a second before Patrick looked down.

\- You owe me something. - Dark Lord started silently, his voice was calm. - Do you know what it can be?

The boy shook hs head. He had no idea. Did he do something wrong accidently again?

\- What did I want to do yesterday? 

\- H-hurt Colin, my lord. - Colin answered silently.

Vodemort stood up and slapped his face.

\-  How dare you…? 

\- I’m sorry, my lord… You… you just wanted to have fun with him, right? 

\- Better. - His master sat down calmed down already. - To be precise, I wanted to fuck him. And this is what you owe me, Patrick. You owe me a fuck.


	9. Preparations

There was a thousand thoughts in Patrick’s mind; he didn’t want just to offer himself to this barely human creature. It was his duty an he hated that. If he refuse, his whole family may be killed. Well, Dark Lord never said so but it was what boy’s imagination was showing him. He had to swallow his pride, be obedient, a slut, a whore, whatever his owner wanted him to be. Yes, Voldemort was his unofficial owner. He could get whatever he wanted from his servant in one order. And Patrick woukldn’t hesitate for long. He was too powerful to let the boy think straight, black magic was flying everywhere, he couldn’t focus properly. After sixteen years living in calm hospital it was a nightmare for him.

But he said only:

\- Of course, master. You are right as always.

\- I’m glad you see this. - Voldemort replied and stood up placing his hand in boy’s shoulder, it was cold. His voice changed with next words, it was lower. - Now be a good boy and get ready for your lord. You have one hour. Don’t disappoint me.

\- As you wish, my lord. - Patrick said and in his braveness and embarassement added - You will be proud of your pet.

Voldemort only smirked but the boy noticed pure lust in his ees as he pushed him lightly towards the bedroom. He just hoped it was a good sign.

Colin dressed his friend in set he gave him few days earlier. Before getting dressed he got a magical treatment. Colin said that master doesn’t like hair in most places so Patrick had removed almost all of his hair except head. It seemed a bit humiliating but he liked softess of his smooth clean skin. He hoped that Voldemort will enjoy it either. The boy was also treated with a spell letting him smell nicely. Colin chose oriental sadalwood mixed with tropical coconut. It smelled great in their opinion.

Finally Patrick looked at himself in a big mirror. He had his long pale legs exposed in silky seamed stockings and light pink high heels. He also had thongs and a corset laced up tightly on himself so he could barely breathe. Well, it didn’t really count, he looked fabulous. Especially with his new collar Colin gave him and bright honey colored eyes lined with soft make up. He stroked his light brown hair and then touched pink cheeks. He could recognize himself but he looked so… slutty.

\- He will worship your body for hours… - Older boy whispered to his ear. - And don’t worry if he ties you up. He wouldn’t like such a beauty to escape from him. Well he won’t do anything bad to you but he’s extremally possessive. You know that already.

Patrick only nodded trying to breath calmly. 

\- I’m sure it will be great and not only for him. - Colin said seriously and hugged him gently before leaving. He closed bedroom door behind himself and looked around. His master weren’t there so he went to look for him in the living room. 

Voldemort was sitting there with book in his hand, an empty glass and bottle of wine near to him.

\- He is ready, master. - Colin said and knelt down next to the armchair his lord was sitting in. He placed his head in man’s lap and watched the book flying away. Then he felt gentle stroking of his hair and head. - He is nervous and scared, please be good to him, my lord… - The boy added and hugged owner’s leg.

\- I will, don’t worry, little one. - Dark Lord said and kept petting him for a while. - I want you to go somewhere, it will be better if he knows nobody hears us.

\- You really care about him, my lord. - Colin noticed. - Is he any special?

\- You mean better than you. - Voldemort laughed a bit and his servant frowned nodding. - He’s son of one of my most devoted Death Eaters, Colin. Keeping him in good condition is reward for years of his father’s loyal service.

\- Oh… I undertsand now, master. Thank you for sharing this with me.

Voldemort bent down and whispered to his ear:

\- You are too perfect to keep you away from this kind of knowledge, my sweet.

Colin closed his eyes and his breath fastened a lot. He exposed his neck even more than it was and stroked his master’s thigh. The man pulled away and laughed a little.

\- I have never enough of you, Colin. - He said but stood up slowly.

\- Me too, master. - The boy replied and looked up at him still kneeling and hugging his leg.

\- Get up, it’s not time for this. We will have some fun tomorrow. - Dark Lord decided.

Colin sighed but obeyed. Then he looked into red eyes and stood on his tiptoes to be able to kiss his master. The other was fine with that and kissed him back deepening the kiss. Soon Colin broe it to catch his breath and immediately regret that because Voldemort moved away from him. It was so good…

\- Good luck, master. - He said with light smile and went out heading towards kitchen to spend some time with Mopey.

Patrick was sitting in the bed. Colin told him to propose a bath for their lord at first. The younger one thought it’s not a bad idea. It could be a good foreplay, both of them could relax and Patrick would get used to his master around. Especially he was going to be naked there. It scared him a bit… Well, he saw him once and he had quite attractive average body but it would remain him about what was going to happen this night.

He didn’t have much time to think about it because Voldemort stepped into the room. He stood up carefully not used to wearing heels and walked towards his master. Now they were almost the same heigh and it was harder not to look into Dark Lord’s eyes.

\- My lord… - He started shyly. - Would you like to take a bath? I would gladly escort you. - He proposed noticing that he actually said “escort”. It made him blush lightly even he wasn’t an escort boy to be precise.

\- Of course I want, my pet. - Voldemort smirked noticing his embarrassement. - I expect you to do your best. - He added and went into the bathroom, the boy followed him focusing on walking as Colin taught him, movements of his hips were important. - What are you waiting for? Undress me. - Dark Lord said after few second of silence and watched Patrick unbuttoning his robe with a bit shaky hands. It made him smirk again. 

When it was done, Voldemort took off his dark robe, shoes and socks. There only boxers left and he looked at his servant with wordless order. The boy bit his lower lip unknowingly and pulled down his master’s boxers seeing him naked for the second time. Dark Lord sat into bath tube, everything was prepared before. Patrick knelt down next to him.

\- How may I serve, my lord? - He asked.

\- Wash me.

The order was simple but the boy wasn’t sure what to do exactly. He decided to take a sponge, rub it with soap and then wash his master’s body. He started with his right arm, it was close to him. Then he moved to his chest and another arm. Voldemort closed his eyes and it relaxed him a bit, he didn’t stare at him all the time, it would be humiliating. 

\- My back now, I will wash the rest. - The man said and Patrick almost sighed in relief. He washed his back and got an idea.

\- May I massage your back, my lord? - He asked and noticed a nod. He put a sponge away and started to press against muscles lightly, he didn’t want to do it too hard and be punished for hurting his own master by accident. In a minute snake faced started to purr silently and Patrick wondered he does it often. He didn’t have to consider it as good of bad sign, it was obvious.

\- You are much better at this than Colin - Dark Lord admitted and the boy blushed a bit.

\- Thank you, master. - He said close to his nape, he didn’t do that on purpose, he was just close but as he did so his lord shivered lightly and turned around to face him. He grabbed his throat and squeezed it lightly.

\- Don’t ever dare to do anything like that again. - He hissed and after leaving boy’s neck, he slapped his face. - No nape kisses nor whisperingfrom behind. - He explained noticing his servant didn’t understand what he was punished for.

\- Of… of course, my lord. My apologizes, I had no idea…

\- Nevermind. - He stopped him and started to wash himself, he was still a bit angry and it wasn’t a good sign. As he stood up, Patrick rushed to put a towel on his shoulders, then he took smaller one and knelt down.

\- May I, my lord? - He asked and got permission so he dried his master’s legs. He was too ashamed to wipe the rest so he moved the towel away, looking down.

His master dried his torso and crotch by himself and threw the towel next to Patrick. - Clean and dry it. - He ordered and went out but realized the boy had no wand so backed himself. - Later. - He added and walked back into his bedroom.

The younger one was starting to wash the towels manually but stopped and followed his master. He saw him laying in the bed on his stomach.

\- I would like you to continue massage. - Dark Lord said. Patrick nodded and didn’t realize the other couldn’t see that. - Answer me. - He added.

\- I’m sorry, my lord. Of course I will do that. - The boy said and sat down beside him and started to press his muscles again.

\- I want to get back into mood… - Voldemort said after some time and waved his wand once. They heard soft silent music starting to play. Patrick was thnkful for that. It was much better than silence before.

Another flick of his wand and it became darker but they still could see things, it was like candle light.

\- I really like your outfit. - Voldemort said barely audiable. Patrick was’t sure he really said that but risked to reply.

\- Thank you, my lord. Colin helped…

\- Don’t mention him now. - His master hissed. - He’s not even in my chambers, don’t bother yourself thinking about him. The only person you can think about now is me. - After saying that he sat up, turned around and pinned Patrick to the bed so fast that the boy didn’t understand what just happened.

His hands were held together above his head and he was looking straight into red eyes. His master was sitting on his hips and the boy could see his half hard cock. Then he looked back into his eyes. Next thing what happened was their first deep kiss.


	10. Patrick's first time

Voldemort was such a good kisser. Patrick melted under him feeling his hands everywhere, touching his body and making him less and less nervous. He just felt and tried not to think much. They kissed for few times before Dark Lord moved down to kiss and lick his jaw and neck. As he reached boy’s torso, his hands were released and he dared to touch man’s arms too. He didn’t mind so Patrick decided to do that even he didn’t really enjoy that. But he wasn’t here to enjoy that no matter

what his master did or say. He was forced to do it and he didn’t care it felt good, he was scared and it shoudn’t be like that. 

He was thinking about it while Voldemort was kissing his chest. He didn’t focus on it, his mind decided to think about other things. He didn’t even notice when it stopped. The voice brought him back to current moment.

\- ...so maybe I leave, don’t you think? If you do this again I will  **really** force you, Patrick. - Dark Lord hissed and looking into his servant’s scared eyes. - And I want you to enjoy and focus on me. Do we try again?

\- Yes, my lord. I’m sorry… - The boy looked away. He was shocked his thoughts were read. He heard about it but didn’t think anyone can actually do it to him. He had to be carefull now but he couldn’t stop thinking of the times he was around master and maybe thought something bad about him and could be punished for that later.

\- Look at me, kid. - Voldemort said and saw golden eyes looking into his. - I’m not going to punish you for anything from the past and now just focus on what we are doing, I really don’t want to hurt you today, believe me. 

Patrick only nodded, he was too terrified right now to say anything. Dark Lord kissed him lightly, he already knew the boy liked that. Then he touched servant’s crotch stroking it. This is what the younger needed, he arched his back a bit pushing hips towards the hand. Vodemort smirked and kissed him again. It was much better now.

Soon the Dark Lord turned him around and rose his hips. Kissing boy’s body seemed not to work just like it did with Colin’s so he decided to focus on different part. 

\- You were washed everywhere, right? - He asked.

\- Yes, master… - Patrick replied. His eyes were half closed as he could still feel that his member was stroked.

The man took off the thongs he was wearing and kissed one of his buttcheeks. The boy moaned silently with suprise but it wasn’t end of that because soon he felt something long and wet inside. Both master’s hand stroked his sides so… Patrick’s eyes widened in shock. It had to be a tongue. Very talented tongue… it felt really good and it suprised him even more. He was moving his hips lightly to feel more of it. But then it stopped. Fortunately not for long because in few seconds he could feel something cold and a bit longer there. He knew it was a finger, Colin told him how it looks like.

\- It will be better soon… - Voldemort whispered near to his ear and touched his cock again. Patrick could feel master’s touching his thigh right now.

The boy didn’t really remember what happened next. He only knew he felt the best pleasure he could ever feel. It was all done by his master’s fingers, he had no idea how much of them he had in but it didn’t care as long as they stroked his sweet spot inside. He didn’t even notice himself moaning like a whore, he realized it as the pleasure was taken away from him.

\- Please… - He could only say trying to find the fingers with his hips again.

\- You are so sweet… - He heard and suddenly felt something bigger stretching him inch by inch. It was coming slowly and stopped from time to time. It didn’t hurt Patrick at all but stretching wasn’t really good. He thought that it must be master’s cock already. 

Dark Lord started to move slowly after some time. The boy moaned feeling his prostate being touched again with every thrust. He wanted to feel it forever there and started to move hips together with his lord. He couldn’t even imagine it being so good. Master enjoyed it for sure too, he was panting above boy’s nape and biting it from time to time.

Release came to him suddenly. He didn’t even touch his cock, it was only touched slightly by the blankets. He moaned loudly and after that closed his eyes breathing fast.

\- Who do you belong to, Patrick? - He heard a shaky whisper coming to his ear.

\- I belong to you, my lord. - He replied weakly and then he felt something warm spreading inside him. After that stretching feeling left him and master hugged him from behind.

\- My sweet little pet… - He said and unlaced the corset. Patrick was really thankful for that. - So now you are fully mine… How does that feel?

The younger had no idea what to say but he had to say something, really anything.

\- I feel safe now, my lord. - He said and realized it wasn’t even a lie. He really felt that for the first time being here.

\- That’s good… really good. - Voldemort mumbled kissing boy’s nape and shoulders. - Are you ready for next round? - He asked and Patrick froze. He was so tired he could fall asleep right now.

\- Not exactly, my lord… - He dared to say but wasn’t punished for that.

\- Well, let’s go to sleep then. I will take what’s mine in the morning. - He promised and kissed his boy’s cheek. 

\- Master… - The boy started shyly. - May I ask you about something?

\- Yes, go ahead.

\- I was just wondering about your age, my lord.

\- My age? - Dark Lord laughed. - Poor kid, it’s better not to know some things.

\- But… why so, my lord? - Patrick felt like he could talk to him about everything he wanted. He wasn’t nervous at all. Well, maybe a bit.

\- And what do you think, how old am I? Try to guess.

\- Maybe around forty, master? I’m not good at that.

Dark Lord laughed again.

\- No, it’s not even close, pet. Better give up with this.

\- But I want to know… Please, tell me master. I will be fine with it even you have one hundred and fifty years like… - He wanted to say “like Dumbledore” but stopped himself luckily. - ...like the oldest witches and wizards I heard about.

\- All right. - Voldemort sighed. - I’m sixty eight this year. - He said and Patrick froze. It seemed that the Dark Lord was even older than his father.

\- You… you look much younger, my lord. - He said finally and swallowed nervously. He was glad he didn’t face the other for all this time.

\- Especially coming back to life after being hmm… kind of dead, right?

The boy nodded.

\- I‘m not usual like the others, Patrick. I can live forever. I’m immortal.

The servant’s breath fastened, he wasn’t sleepy anymore. He had no idea why but this confess just excited him. He felt pressure building up in his lower parts and turned to face his master. Now he was enjoying how powerful he was. It started to turn him on that the man in front of him was so experienced and much older than he was. It was weird to him but he just liked it, way too much. He didn’t really mind his appearance either. He was a bit scary, indeed but it made him unusual. Anyway, it was better to enjoy his attention than being forced to like it. The boy didn’t stop himself from liking it, it wouldn’t be wise.

Patrick dared to kiss his master’s lips and fortunately the other kissed him back.

\- So you want next round, don’t you, my pet? - Voldemort purred and didn’t wait for answer throwing boy’s corset away and placing him on his back. He connected boy’s ankles with his wrists wide above his head holding them with both of his hands. Then he used wandless spell to lube his cock and got into servant’s willing butt. Patrick moaned loudly and his back arched. He was maning loudly begging for more. 

They did this three times more before falling asleep finally.


	11. The morning

Next day Patrick woke up cuddled to his master. It was the first time something like that happened and he didn’t know what to do. The next thing he noticed was this huge snake sleeping on their feet, her head was placed on Voldemort’s side. Patrick let out a silent moan noticing the man was stroking snake’s head slowly from time to time. He was awake and the boy had no idea how to react. He felt a bit disgusted with himself for what he did last night. But even he didn’t like it, he was still attracted to this man in a bit weird way.

He decided to cuddle against master’s chest and kissed his chin. He heard Voldemort purring silently and pull him even closer to himself with one hand he wasn’t using to pet Nagini. It made escape even more impossible. Patrick could hardly breathe in this firmly grip.

\- My boy… - He heard and felt the snake crawling onto him but only to go away.

Then he heard hissing, he thought it was Nagini making these sounds but it was Voldemort. His mouth moved a bit. The boy shivered lightly, it was odd, especally when he hears the snake replying.

\- Are you scared, little one? - Voldemort asked wrapping his free hand around the servant. - It’s only Parseltongue, it won’t hurt you. - He smirked and kissed Patrick’s forehead.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he felt soft strokes on his shoulders and back. Then the man kissed him deepy as he did a day before. Patrick kissed him back and after a kiss he just snugged against master’s chest again.

\- What’s wrong? Don’t you want to? - Voldemort asked, he wasn’t angry fortunately.

\- I’m just tired, my lord… - The boy mumbled.

\- Don’t lie to me, Patrick. I know when you lie. - His voice became a bit colder.

\- I’m sorry, master… The real reason is that it hurts a bit there. - The servant said shamefully.

\- If it hurts, I won’t touch it then. - Voldemort said in soft low voice again. - But I want you to touch me. - He added and placed boy’s hand on his own crotch.

The servant smiled lightly and blushed but started to stroke the bulge slowly.

\- I would like to ask you for something, my lord… - Patrick said shyly as he noticed his master enjoying the treatment.

\- Oh, asking me for something while wanking me, what a smart little boy you are. -Voldemort smirked. - Go ahead.

\- Well then… you are very wise, my lord… and experienced… and I was just wondering about something… - Patrick grabbed the lenght stroking it firmly. - I would like to ask you to be more… gentle with Colin, my lord. He wasn’t complaining but I know he was sad about that… I just can’t leave him like that. - He dared to look up into Voldemort’s eyes, they were calm, half closed from the pleasure. - Please, master. This violence is not necesarry, right?

Dark Lord sighed and closed his eyes. Then moved boy’s hand away from his crotch.

\- I can’t promise I will stop doing that, Patrick. When I come back angry, I just want fast rough sex. That’s all, I need it and you won’t change it.

\- But, master…

\- No.

Patrick bit his lower lip, hesitating for a moment before moving lower and grabbing man’s lenght again. He started to lick the tip, testing it.

\- You really care about him, don’t you? - Dark Lord smirked and closed his eyes again enjoing the pleasure. Patrick nodded and took it into mouth, sucking lightly. He knew what to do, once he heard his sister talking with her friends about pleasing boys like that. Unfortunately he didn’t hear everything and accidenly touched skin with his teeth. Voldemort hissed silently. - Hide your teeth. - He ordered.

The boy cursed in his thoughts and followed the order immediately. He just hoped to don’t mistake again. Fate was on his side, everything went well and soon he had his mouth full of master’s semen. He managed to swallow it and looked up shyly. 

Voldemort’s eyes were still closed, he seemed to like the treatment and Patrick breathed a sigh of relief.

\- Good job, little one. - The man said silently and opened his eyes. He pulled Patrick up to face him again. - I think that something can be done in the instantiation you asked for. - He smirked stroking boy’s cheek. - It seems that you are great with persuading. And I like the way you are doing it.

Patrick smiled shyly. He was still a bit shocked with his own decision but he knew he did well. He couldn’t let Colin to be hurt again.

\- I should thank you then, master. For last night and changing your mind. It was pleasure to serve you and it always be, my lord.

Dark Lord purred and kissed his forehead before sitting up. He waved his wand and a vial with red liquid appeared.

\- Drink it. - The man ordered giving him a vial. 

Patrick wanted to ask what is inside but he didn’t, sitting up and swallowing the potion obediently. It tasted good. 

\- You will find out what it was for in few minutes. - Dark Lord said and stood up disappearing in the bathroom. Soon he walked out refreshed and dressed up. - How are your lower parts? - He asked.

Patrick didn’t feel it before but as he moved he felt that it didn’t hurt anymore. It was healing potion.

\- It feels much better. Thank you, my lord. - Patrick smiled widely. 

Voldemort smirked a bit with a corner of his mouth and walked out. The boy laid down after that and covered his face with both hands rubbing it. Then he went to the bathroom and used a toilet. As he come back, breakfast was served already waiting for him in feet of the bed. He smelled cocoa and muesli with almond milk, his favourte. Sheets were changed too.

The boy sat down in the bed and noticed a bouquet made of small red roses. He smelled them and smiled, they had great scent. There was no note but he knew who gave him that. It was the way Dark Lord showed that he enjoyed time they spent together probably. Patrick thought so comparing it to letting Colin spend a lot of money in Diagon Alley. Well, it seemed to be a way he showed his affection. But to be honest, Patrick didn’t think Dark Lord could feel anything more than hate and happiness and some other basic feelings. And love was none of them.

After eating breakfast, he wrapped a blanket around himself and walked towards the wardrobe to pick something to wear. He chose mid-thigh lenght grey tunic and dark pink tight pants. He put black thongs and socks under it. Then he slipped a pair of fluffy slippers on. He borrowed them from Colin. Fully dressed he went to master’s office but couldn’t find him there and headed towards the living room. He met Colin there. 

The older boy was sitting on couch and playing with his wand. Colorful dogs and cats were playing around. Dogs were trying to catch cats but they were too slow. 

\- Hi, Colin. - His friend said soon.

\- Hm? Oh, hi. - Colin smiled and animals disappeared. - How was yesterday? - He asked and Patrick wasn’t sure but heard a bit of jealously in his voice.

\- It was great. Much better than I imagined. - He said proudly. - But I was too nervous in the beginning to enjoy it properly. But then…

He told him the whole story but didn’t mention morning accident when he asked Voldemort to be nicer towards him. 

\- And I got flowers! - Patrick finished with wide smile.

\- I get flowers too sometimes. - Colin said with a light smile. - May I see?

\- Sure. - The boy led him into the bedroom and handed him a bouquet. - Smell them.

\- Oh… - Colin said after doing so. - Very intensive. Like your sex yesterday. - He giggled and transformed a spoon into vase and poured water into it to put the flowers in. 

\- Thank you, they will be fresh for longer. - Patrick said blushing at his previous words, then he kissed Colin’s cheek.

Suddenly they heard knocking to the living room’s door.


	12. A guest

They both went to the living room to see who was knocking. Colin opened the door noticing a Death Eater staning there.

\- I have an appointment with Dark Lord. - He said coldly.

Colin looked at Patrick, he didn’t know what to do.

\- Dark Lord left a while ago, sir. Maybe you will wait for him outside to come back.

\- No, I was invited to meet in here. - The man sounded almost angrily.

Colin nodded and let him in biting his lower lip. A Death Eater walked in looking around.

\- So… if he’s not around, you two must be bored alone. - He started with lustful smile and locked the door behind himself. Then he walked towards boys. They both stepped back scared. - Let’s have some fun then. - He said and grabbed his wand pointing at boys with it. Colin took his own doing the same. He covered Patrick with himself.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- The man yelled and Colin lost his wand. He backed more and grabbed friend’s hand. - Don’t worry, no one will interrupt us. I made sure he is busy somewhere else. - Death Eater added with a smirk.

A high scream went out Colin’s mouth. Patrick tried to be brave, he knew one way to summon Dark Lord and if this man was really a Death Eater, it was possible to do that. He looked at Colin trying to calm him down.

\- You can have both of us but only once, sir. We won’t tell him nor try to escape if you are gentle with us. - Patrick said with a bit shaky voice. - Him or you, there is no difference. Well, maybe you will be better.

Colin looked at him shocked.

\- What? - He hissed.

\- We have to do that, Colin this is the best deal. - His friend said.

The man swallowed the bait and smirked again.

\- Who will be first? - He asked and Patrick walked closer hesitantly. He had to find a way to squeeze man’s left forearm.

\- Should I undress you, sir? - The boy asked and tried to smile cutely. It was very hard to him but he had to seduct him.

\- Yes.

Patrick pulled up man’s robe and took it off of him. He was really happy to notice a Dark Mark on its place. He looked into man’s eyes and forced himself to kiss him deeply to being able to squeeze the tattoo hard thinking about summoning his master here. The Death Eater growled and pushed him away so he fell down on a floor. He was going to throw a curse on Patrick but became petrified and fell down on the floor. The boy looked around and noticed Colin back with his wand in hand. He was the one who threw this spell.

Patrick took a breath of relief, they were safe thanks to Colin. Well, to him too a bit.

\- Why did you do this?! - Colin yelled at him. - There could be easier way to get out of this! Did you think that it will hurt him if you squeeze his arm hard enought?

\- I summoned master. - Patrick explained still a bit shaky.

\- What? How did you…? Oh, your father is a Death Eater, right… - Colin noticed and nodded. - So he will be here soon, right? I don’t know for how long this spell will work.

\- He should be here in few minutes… I hope I did it correctly.

Soon they heard fast steps and Dark Lord tried to open the door but it was still locked. They heard angry “Alohomora” from the outside and it opened. Voldemort walked in and looked around. He rose one eyebrow noticing one of his Death Eaters only in underwear waking up in his living room. Then he looked at scared boys and understood what happened. One movement of his wand and the other man was pushed to the wall hanging there and barely catching his breath. Dark Lord was choking him with a spell probably. He turned away from him and looked at his boys.

\- What happened? - He asked calmly, he even smiled a bit but in very terryfing way.

Colin bit his lip and stepped closer to kneel down in front of his lord.

\- Please, read my mind, master. - He said and bowed his head a bit.

Voldemort got into his head seeing Death Eater coming in and gazing lustfully at his boys. He hissed angrily. Then he heard Patrick saying these words and walking closer, undressing this Death Eater and kissing him. Dark Lord growled but noticed the reason and it calmed him down a bit. But only to not be mad at Patrick. He did well summoning him like that.

Voldemort got out of Colin’s mind and turned to hanging man still fighting for breath. He threw him to another wall and walked closer.

\- _Crucio!_ \- He said and Death Eater started to scream in agony.

Boys watched that with wide open eyes. Patrick moved to sit next to his friend and he hugged him.

Dark Lord was saying something but they couldn’t even focus on it. They felt like it was hours before Voldemort saying calmly:

\- _Avada Kedavra_.

There was only silence after that. For two long minutes.

\- Who thought it is a good idea to let him in? - Voldemort speaked finally turning to the boys. Only silence answered him. - Which one of you let him in, you filthy bitches?!

Colin closed his eyes tightly.

\- I… I did, my lord. - He whispered.

\- Oh, you did, Colin. How good to hear it finally. - Voldemort said in manner used with talking to a child. - Then explain me, why did you do this? And come closer, I want to hear you well.

The boy walked closer on all fours and then knelt back as he was doing before. He wasn’t scared anymore and Patrick wondered why.

\- I don’t know, master… He said he has a meeting with you and I believed him. I’m stupid, my lord. Please punish me.

Voldemort looked glad. Patrick found out it changed to their game now. Their lord wasn’t angry anymore, his anger turned into lust.

\- Well, I can consider this but only if you apologze to poor Patrick. He had to kiss this awful man.

\- I’m sorry, Patrick. - Colin said turning to him. He was back on all fours showing his butt to their master and wigging it a bit. - Will you forgive me? - He asked.

\- Of course I will, Colin. - Patrick said shyly. He wasn’t sure how he should act like.

\- Great. - Voldemort said and smiled. - Both of you, go to the bedroom, I have to get rid of this. - He looked at dead body with disgust.

Colin turned back towards his master and bowed a bit to kiss each of his shoes before standing up and leading Patrick to the bedroom. He covered his eyes as they passed the body. “Adorable”, they heard from behind and Colin smirked. Then they got onto the bed and laid down there.

\- He just killed this man. - Patrick said.

\- Do you really care about that? He is **horny** and we have to please him. Better focus on it. And we will have to kneel down in a minute again. - The older informed.

\- We are playing this game, right? - Patrick asked. - What should I do?

\- Yeah, this is it… - He sighed and stretched a bit. - Treat him like you adore him, never say “no” and always agree with him. Oh, and act like you never have enough sex and his little punishments. They won’t be serious so don’t worry about them.

Patrick nodded and soon they knelt down. Voldemort arrived few minutes later and sat in the bed in front of his two kneeling servants.

\- Patrick, what about you? Don’t you think that kissing another man is a bad thing? - He started.

\- It is, my lord. Of course it is. - The boy replied.

\- So come closer to me, I have to think about proper way to punish you.

Patrick crawled closer and knelt in front of him looking down. Soon he was taken to sit on Voldemort’s lap. He dared to look into his eyes and his cheek got slapped.

\- No looking into your master’s eyes without permission, little one. - The man said and smirked noticing Patrick looking down. - You already had one spanking so let’s try something different… - He purred and undressed boy using a spell. Then he lubed his fingers and put two of them inside. - You are still loose. - He whispered to Patrick’s ear and the boy shivered.

Colin crawled closer looking at man’s fingers moving in and out. He swallowed in need of the same treatment. The younger one was moaning sweetly when the fingers were touching his prostate.

Soon Voldemort moved his hand away making Patrick cry with disapproval. He waved his wand making few items appear. The fingers were quickly replaced with something cold and bigger.

\- Oh my… - They heard Colin whispering. - Are you going to play with your pets, master?

\- Yes, my kitten. But you have to wait. - Dark Lord said.

Patrick had no idea what is going on so he reached to touch the thing in his butt. It was fluffy from the outside…

\- Shh… Don’t remove that. - Voldemort said. - Now you will be my little bunny. This is a metal plug with bunny’s tail. Now let’s make the ears. - He grabbed his wand and created two white long ears growing from boy’s head. He could move them and it felt a bit weird in the beginning but he used to them soon and smiled at his master with ears high, they were showing he was happy and curious. Then Voldemort reached for clamps. Colin shivered and watched as he squeeze them around other boy’s nipples. The younger one cried in pain, and wanted to remove them but Dark Lord used a spell to tie his wrists behind his back with invisible rope. Bunny ears moved down in sadness and pain.

\- This is your punishment, Patrick.

The boy was struggling for a while but found out he won’t win this way and smiled cutely at his master, his ears moved up a bit.

\- I think that is enough, my lord. - He started. - Please, take them off, it hurts so badly...

\- Oh, look Colin. My bunny tells me that is enough. - He smirked and looked Patrick right into eyes. - I decide when it is enough. You have no right to tell me what to do. And if you think that is enough… I am going to use it against you, my pet. - He smirked again and poked one of the clamps. Patrick hissed and closed his eyes. Ears fell down again.

Voldemort had great fun playing with his boy like that. He was touching the clamps watching Patrick moan and struggle more with each touch. Finally Dark Lord removed the clamps.

\- Won’t you thank your owner for teaching you a lesson, bunny boy? - He asked lowering voice.

\- Thank you… for great punishment, my lord. - Patrick was quite tired with that but he haought t this is only the beginning probably.

\- Good little boy. I would’t punish you so hard but you questioned me, I had to.

\- I understand, my lord. I deserved it. - The younger said silently. He thought that this is what his master expects him to say.

\- That’s right. You learn so well, my sweet. - Vodemort smiled. - But now move away a little bit. It is your friend’s turn.


	13. Something new

Colin smiled happily and got onto his master’s lap. He placed both of his legs on the bed to give more access to his butt. Voldemort smirked and kissed him deeply before stretching him with lubed fingers and putting a plug with cat tail inside him. The boy purred at that and rubbed his head to man’s shoulder. His owner looked glad. Patrick was watching them.

\- You are such a good kitten… - Dark Lord said and used his wand to create big cat ears growing from boy’s head. They were similar to Patrick’s, he could move them.

\- Meow! - Colin replied and giggled cutely. Then he was placed over the knee with his butt high. Voldemort’s hand slapped one of his butt cheeks starting the spanking.

The older boy seemed to enjoy that. He was wiggling his backside every time his master stopped to spank him. Finally Patrick reaized that the other really  **wanted** more… As his friend got up to sit next to him, he noticed that his cock was really hard already. His own weren’t completely soft but he enjoyed watching Colin more than getting similar treatment for himself. 

\- Time for you two to have fun, my pets. - Voldemort decided pushing Colin towards Patrick. The older boy smiled lightly and kissed his friend stroking his arms slowly. The other kissed him back and as they broke it, his eyes were almost closed from pleasure. He kissed Colin again after catching his breath.

\- Enough. - Soon they heard Dark Lord’s voice. - Now take care of me.

Patrick followed Colin and they both started to kiss and stroke their master’s body. The older were kissing him while younger one caressed one of his sides after udressing him. Soon they ended up blowing him. Colin was sucking the lenght and Patrick playing with his balls. 

Voldemort came quickly forcing Colin to swallow everything. Then he sighed and just laid down on his back. Boys licked his private area for a bit more and after that they laid down on his sides cuddling to him.

\- I’m so hard, master… - The older boy purred to his ear.

\- I know, Colin. But you are not allowed to come, not for now.

\- But master… Why…? Patrick wants to come too for sure. Please let me…

\- No, kitten. You won’t. And why? Because I want so. - His master replied with a light smirk.

\- I behaved, my lord… Why do you punish me? - Colin whispered sadly and cuddled against Dark Lord’s chest.

\- This is not a punishment, my little. I decided to not let you come after getting you this hard and this is it. You can beg me as long as you want but I won’t let you. And you too, Patrick.

The younger boy nodded and just closed his eyes accepting his fate. But Colin couldn’t. He was making it even worse to stand  because he was rubbing his crotch to owner’s hip a bit and silently asking for more touch. It was the first time his master did something like that and he definetely couldn’t understand that. 

\- You are so sweet, Colin. - Voldemort said finally after ignoring him for a long time. - I should deny you more often to see you so desperate. - He laughed a bit and the boy sobbed into his chest. 

Patrick got worried and stroked friend’s arm. 

\- Leave him, he has to go through it alone. - Dark Lord said and stroked Colin’s back who shivered. Then he started to play with his plug. 

\- Please, I’m so close, master… - He whispered but was ignored again. He knew he was going to be punished for it but it was too much for him. He grabbed his own member and after few strokes came.

Voldemort sighed almost sadly.

\- It was so good, Colin. Why did you have to destroy it? - He asked.

The boy closed his eyes shamefully.

\- Please, punish me, master. I deserved the worst.

\- Yes, you did. And I will make sure that you will regret it a lot.

\- Of course, master. I will stand every punishment for your enjoyment… - Colin cuddled himself into his lord’s chest trustfully.

\- You will know your punishment in the evening. Now I have to go. Don’t dare to come until I come back, both of you. - He said and got up walking to bathroom. He waved his want for once and boys’ ears and tail plugs disappeared.

\- Damn it… - Colin cursed silently and sat up. - I’m so stupid. Master never denied an orgasm to me before… Now he’s going to do that often for sure. - He was almost crying.

\- It can’t be so bad. You should have stop touching it and it would go away. I did that.

\- Are you sure? Well, I can try it next time. - Colin said and kissed Patrick’s cheek. In the same time Voldemort went out of the bathroom fully dressed already and passed by them not even looking there. He went to his office.

Boys spent rest of the time talking. They ate delicious dinner still naked. They didn’t bother themselves to get dressed, it was warm enough to stay like that.

In the evening Voldemort came back. He wasn’t in good mood and they noticed that immediately.

\- Butt up position. - He ordered.

Colin got on all fours, then lowered to be on his elbows and rose his hips up. He whispered to Patrick to do the same. Soon they heard robe and other clothing falling on a floor and Dark Lord sat down in the bed behind them. He slapped their butts for once and then put two fingers inside each, fingering both of them. Colin moaned loudly as one of the fingers touched his spot and then started to move against master’s hand to get more pleasure.

\- It is great that you like it so much, Colin. I will gladly punish you for disobeying before.

The boy froze, it wasn’t going to be nice, especially his master was angry now. He swallowed.

\- I will gladly serve you, my lord. What can I do to please you the most?

\- It won’t be hard. Just don’t hold your reactions. I love them.

The boy nodded and soon felt fingers moving away. He pushed his hips back needly but he didn’t have to wait long, his master got inside him and started to move fast. Colin closed his eyes, he was only able to moan and scream and move his hips towards master’s. But it finished soon and Colin dared to look back. It was Patrick’s turn. He watched him arche and moan in pleasure. Dark Lord even touched his cock! The older one was jealous but he decided to help his master with that. He wanted him to be glad so laid down under friend’s crotch and moved Voldemort’s hand away to blow Patrick. 

Master seemed to be happy about that and fucked the boy harder. Soon they both came and Colin moved away swallowing the semen. He sat up and looked at his lord, he was still hard.

\- Oh right, Colin. Now you will have your turn. - Voldemort said and pushed him to lay on his back holding his hands above head. Then he kissed him. 

Patrick was resting next to them trying to catch his breath. He was watching as Dark Lord move away from Colin a bit.

\- Give me my wand, Patrick. - He ordered and the boy rushed to do so. He grabbed it carefully feeling its power under his fingers. He handed it to his master and moved away a bit.

Voldemort used his wand to tie Colin’s hands above his head, and then to the bed. He did the same with his legs but in the opposite side of the bed.

\- Let’s have fun… - The man purred and smirked at Colin’s scared face. He lowered and started to lick his dick slowly. He had to be great at that too because the boy arched his back moaning for more. But just before releasing Dark Lord moved away from his hips.

\- What…? Why? - Colin moaned.

\- I promised you a punishment and I’m sure you won’t forget this one. - Voldemort said and moved down starting to blow him again. But just before him coming, the man moved away again.

The boy wriggled in his restraints much more than before and sobbed silently moving his hips up looking for touch.

\- Your turn, Patrick. I will tell you when to stop. - Voldemort said and the servant moved closer to Colin and started to lick and suck him. - Stop. - He heard soon and pulled away listening to boy’s loud moan.

\- It hurts, master… - The boy wasn’t trying to beg for come anymore. He understood it was useless for now.

\- One time more and I will let you come. - Dark Lord promised and pushed Patrick away gently. Then he lowered himself and only stroked boy’s cock for now. 

He edged him one time more and then kept touching him with short gaps between each longer touch. Colin came during one of the pauses moaning loudly. Then he looked into his master’s eyes with puzzled gaze. 

\- I’m sure you enjoyed that, my sweet. - Voldemort said in truly sadstic manner. - It is worse, I know that you want to come more than you wanted before. My poor unsatisfied boy. - He purred and kissed him deeply.

\- What happened, master…? - Colin asked after the kiss.

\- You came, didn’t you feel that? - The man smirked and untied him. - I made you to exerience ruined orgasm. It makes you want to come more after releasing. Isn’t it great?

The boy sat up and only nodded. He came indeed, he had semen all over his belly but he didn’t feel that he came at all. He only hoped he will be allowed to come normally later… and that he won’t have to experience such awful punishment ever again. 

Colin cuddled to his master kissing his jaw. 

\- I’m sorry for disappointing you, my lord. - He said between kisses. - I will hold myself from coming as long as you wish me to do so, my lord. - He added hating himself for that. But he had to behave.


	14. Lucius Malfoy's visit

\- Go and finish your letter. - Voldemort said to Patrick. - There is an owl in my office, you can send it after writing.

\- Of course, my lord. - The boy said and wrapped a blanket around himself and went out.

\- Soon I will organize a meeting with my Death Eaters. - Dark Lord said as he was left with Colin alone. - I want you to take part in it.

\- Why so, master? - His servant sounded suprised.

\- I don’t want anyone to attack you nor Patrick again. They have to know a price for such disobedience.

\- And this is why you want to introduce me, master. Will Patrick be there too?

\- No, only you. His father will be there. Well, he will find out about it anyway but I don’t want him to see me and Patrick together yet. He is a good servant, it could shock him too much.

Colin nodded and cuddled more to his owner. Dark Lord was stroking his hair lazily.

\- Bring me wine. - He ordered after some time and the boy got up summoning Mopey. In few minutes he was handing his master a glass of wine.

Voldemort sipped it slowly enjoying the taste. He pulled his servant back to himself. 

\- Master… - Colin started shyly.

\- Yes?

\- It was the worst punishment. Please don’t do that again, my lord. 

\- You even don’t know how lucky you are, my pet. - The man smirked. - Once I had muggle boy as my servant. He was too pretty to kill but still too filthy to treat him like a lover. He really enjoyed being fucked and he was always willing to blow me. But I let him come properly only once, rest of the times were ruined. Now imagine how obedient he became after few months of this treatment.

Colin swallowed nervously. 

\- Will it happen to me too, master…? - He asked silently and Voldemort laughed.

\- No, my sweet. You are a pure blood, aren’t you? I don’t do such things to pure bloods and lovers.

The boy smiled and dared to kiss his master. He kissed back.

Soon Patrick came back and smiled lightly at the view of Colin cuddled towards their lord. He laid down next to them leaning to the other side of Dark Lord. The man was still sipping wine from time to time. 

\- We will have a guest tomorrow. You know Lucius Malfoy, don’t you Patrick?

\- Yes, my lord. We met before… He works with my father. - The boy said and started to panick. If Malfoy sees him here he may tell his father. He didn’t want him to know…

\- Your father will find out anyway. He’s not stupid. - Dark Lord said. - What did you write in your letter?

\- It was only to my mother, master. I’m not sure she will show it to my father but I wrote about feeling good but still a bit odd here. I have to get used to new place. I also wrote about my new friend, master.

\- Good. Now I want one of you to massage my back. It was a long day. - He handed almost empty glass to Patrick and laid down allowing them to follow the order. 

Colin was faster. He sat down next to his master’s back and started to massage him slowly. The other boy was only watching them but switched with his friend when he felt tired. 

Then they heard an owl flying into the office.

\- Colin, get this letter. - Voldemort said silently. The boy went there and soon came back with letter addressed to Patrick. - Give me this. - Dark Lord ordered and started to read the letter.

The younger boy stopped touching him and was looking down ashamed of being treated like that. It was humiliating to have no privacy with his own letters.

Soon he got his letter and read it quickly. His mother was still worried about him even he wrote that he is fine and there is nothing to worry about. She also wrote about their new dog. Father bought it for her to stop worry about her son so much. Patrick held his tears, he thought it was all his fault.

Colin noticed his state and hugged him a bit. Then he kissed his cheek and continued to massage their master’s back.

Soon Voldemort decided to go to sleep and they all did so, boys cuddled towards ther owner.

Next morning Colin woke up Patrick telling him to get dressed. 

\- Lucius Malfoy will arrive soon, you have to hurry.

\- Why does he have to come so early?

\- Early? It’s almost noon! - Colin giggled and helped him to pick clothes. - I didn’t want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully

\- I was doing my best. - Patrick mumbled and stretched a bit before walking naked towards his friend. He got white tunic with bird and flowers embroidery on it and pair of tight jeans.

\- Master didn’t want anything slutty. - Colin said and pouted a bit. He had simple T-shirt and loose but short jeans on himself. - I don’t feel fabulous in these… - He complained. - But I have thongs under it. - He added happily.

\- You really are a weirdo. - Patrick giggled and poked friend’s nose before going into the bathroom to get prepared. Soon he went out fully dressed and was called by his master from the office. He went there noticing Colin standing next to his master and looking down. Then his gaze met Malfoy’s. He swallowed and walked in standing next to his owner and looking down just like his friend was doing.

\- And this is Patrick. You know him Lucius, right? - Voldemort asked.

\- Yes, my lord. We met before. - Malfoy smirked looking down to Patrick.

\- I would be more careful in your place, Lucius. I would like to meet  **your** son soon. - Voldemort said and the other man looked puzzled and scared for a moment, - Colin, go back there. - Dark Lord ordered and the boy went back into their bedroom. Then the man pulled his younger boy closer to sit in his lap. - Your son is in Potter’s age, isn’t he?

\- Yes, my lord. But please…

\- Silence. I might have a mission for him. - Voldemort interrupted him. - Did you teach your son legilimency?

\- Yes, my lord. I did.

\- Is he good at it?

\- As good as a boy his age can be, my lord.

\- Fine. Then I have a mission for him. If he fails, there will be another one. I need one specific memory of someone who teaches in Hogwarts. I hope your son will not dissapoint me.

\- Of course not, my lord. I’m sure he will try his best to please you.

Voldemort smirked. 

\- As it comes to pleasing… - He said and stroked Patrick’s arm. - Lucius is my right hand, pet. If you are not safe and he arrives to help you, you both with Colin have to trust him.

The boy nodded and kept looking down. He was so ashamed of this whole situation. He blushed deeply as he felt master’s hand squeezing his butt. 

\- I also have a mission for you and your wife, Lucius. - Dark Lord said. - I want you two to visit her sister in Azkaban and just let know the guards that I’m back again. If they are kind enough, they might release some of my minions. Tell them I would reward that with the best they can imagine. - Voldemort smirked. 

\- I will, my lord. - Lucius Malfoy said but shivered just by imagining to talk to dementors.

\- Good. And remember, I want to meet your son before he go to Hogwarts this year.

\- Of course, my lord. I can come with him any time you wish.

\- Today? - Dark Lord squeezed boy’s butt again and he almost made a sound.

\- Yes, my lord. 

\- Then lead him here in the evening. But I want him to be alone. You will wait outside, Lucius.

\- As you wish, my lord. - Malfoy said obediently.

\- That is all. You can go.

The man bowed lightly and left full of bad feelings.


	15. The news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long break but well... sometimes it happens. I just wasn't in mood for writing and I didn't have new ideas. But here you go, a new chapter. :3  
> There is a short introduction of new character in the middle. These two stories will mix soon :3

\- You behaved well. I’m proud of you, Patrick. - Voldemort said. - But this is not the end for today. You heard we will have another guest. 

The boy nodded.

\- Well, I want you to sit in my lap just like that and try to get my attention. Kiss my neck, make cute noises. You know how to do that. But you also need to be bruised… at least just a bit. The young Malfoy has to be scared that if he fails, he will share your fate. That has to seem much worse to him than it really is.

Patrick bit his lower lip not sure he should speak but he did finally.

\- What about tears and sad face, my lord? Maybe this would work better… - He proposed shyly. - And I could have fake bruises, unless you want me to have real ones, my lord. - He swallowed nervously.

\- You really are a smart boy, Patrick. - Voldemort smirked. - And fake ones, don’t worry. They just have to look serious. Oh, and you have to wear less, much less than now,

\- I will choose something proper, my lord. - Patrick smiled lightly.

\- Good. Now go enjoy some time with Colin.

The boy nodded but didn’t move away even a bit.

\- What’s wrong? - Dark Lord asked.

\- Do I have to, master? It’s so warm and good here… - He said.

\- I have work to do now, pet. You would disturb me.

Patrick nodded again and smelled his lord’s neck once before standing up. It smelled sweetly but albo a little bitterly. The boy got a butt spank and giggled turning around with wide smile. Then he went to the bedroom to notice that Colin was there changing his outfit already.

\- Oh, hi Patrick. Well, I couldn’t stand it. This one is better, isn’t it? 

The older one was dressed in tight shorts almost showing his butt cheeks, over knee socks and transparent long sleeeve blouse.

\- Cute as always. - Patrick said with light smile and sat down on the bed. - Master will eat you up for sure.

Colin giggled and sat down next to him. 

\- Well, I really hope he will. I’m so horny lately.

\- Can’t you just…? You know.

\- No, he can be mad if I come on my own. Especially after yesterday… and he’s around so there would be no excuse for me.

\- Hm… And what if we both have some fun?

\- He would have to join for sure… But we could start something together in the evening but he has to watch.

Patrick nodded.

\- I have to say I didn’t expect that being here may be so good. I mean, it’s not perfect life for sure but it helped me more than St Mungos for over ten years… Oh! - The boy covered his mouth and looked away. - I didn’t tell you yet…

\- You don’t have to if you don’t want that… - Colin placed his hand in friend’s shoulder. - I see it’s hard for you.

Patrick nodded.

\- Thanks. You are so sweet. - He smiled lightly and cuddled to him letting friend’s hands to wrap around him. 

\- Master is so busy lately… And he didn’t abuse me for so long… My point is that I want to thank him and maybe make a suprise. This idea came to me two days ago and I’m still not sure what to do. I won’t buy him anything, he can have all he wants. But there are priceless things he can get.

\- What do you mean?

\- I can’t get Potter for him, it would be too dangerous and complicated but we both know how much he likes to humiliate and play with people. Maybe we could get a muggle for him…

\- A muggle? Are you crazy, Colin? They are people too. Do you want to pick one and look him in the eyes knowing his life will be hell since now? 

\- Your father is a Death Eater…

\- Yes, he is but I’m happy not to be home so often to give me a brainwash. Do you know what he did when master took me? He bought my mother a dog to  **replace** me for her! He is a horrible man and I’m sure not even half so cruel as our master is but he treats us right, we have nothing to complain about. Just let’s don’t get into this whole muggle-wizard difference, this is not our job, okay?

Colin nodded sadly, he was disappointed by himself.

\- Sorry, you are right. - He said sadly. - But this is still a human thing to reward someone for being good to us.

\- Yes and we will do something about it. - Patrick said firmly.

 

Cold… it was so cold in here… And the chains, they didn’t give him much space to move. It must have been some kind of dungeon. He had no idea who locked him there and why. He wasn’t sure days or months passed. There was not a single window to see there was a day or night. The only thing he knew was that they were giving him food irregulary. 

He stopped to fight quickly, there was no point in that. He had to find out why he was locked and who did it. He tried to talk to the guards for few times but there was no response except simple “shut up”. 

But this time was different. He didn’t get nothing to eat for a very long time. He was starving before he dared to ask passing guard for something to eat.

\- You will know your owner today, better don’t complain when he arrives.

Owner? No, it was a mistake for sure. Why would he have an owner, he wasn’t a pet.

Some time later door into his cell opened and a tall man walked in. He had dark hair and long curled beard. His skin was slightly tanned and he was wearing a black robe.

\- A muggle? - He asked.

\- No, a mudblood. Captured over a week ago. - The guard replied.

\- Perfect, it will be a great gift. He likes scared ones… Now go out, I have something to do with this boy...

 

 

Meeting with young Malfoy went very well. Patrick got fake bruises and dressed up in very short, a bit transparent night dress and black thongs so they were visible very well. He was sitting on carpet with head in his master’s lap. The man was stroking him slowly, sometimes pulling his hair hard when he wants him to move.

Patrick found out that Draco was going to get a memory from mrs. Trelawney, she was a Hogwarts teacher but he never heard about her before. It was something about prophecy, the boy didn’t understand that and he didn’t really care. It was Malfoy’s problem to get this memory, he woudn’t even be able to do that with his lack of magic powers.

Soon their guest left and Voldemort invited Patrick to go to their bedroom. They sat in the bed next to laying Colin.

\- I will have to leave you soon for some longer time. It will be one or even two weeks and I doubt you can be safe here. I would like you both to visit Patrick’s old home for this time.

\- Oh… - The younger boy was suprised. 

Colin seemed rather sad.

\- Is it necessary, master? - He asked silently. - I wilo miss you.

\- Yes, Colin. But don’t think about bad things, you will have some freedom you don’t have here. But… there is one thing I want you both to wear for this time.

\- What is it, master? - Patrick asked.

Two small metal cages appeared in front of them. They were curved slightly and small enough to fit in man’s hand.

\- These are chastity cages. You won’t be able to get hard and come in them. - He started to explain. - Usual ones let to do that if you try hard but these are treated with magic and will cause a lot of pain if you get hard.

\- Is it necessary, master? - Colin asked repeating his own words again. 

\- Yes, my pet. 

Boys nodded sadly and the older boy took both of the cages watching them closely. Then he put them away and stroked his master’s side.

\- Shouldn’t we then use the time we have properly, master? - He asked with seducing manner and placed man’s hand on his butt. He moaned silently feeling as it is being squeezed. Then he got a spank and Voldemort walked away towards his office.

\- Maybe later, Colin. - He just said.

The boy sighed and looked at his friend.

\- My sex drive is bigger than master’s. - He said silently just after the door closed. Then he giggled a bit and Patrick shook his head with a smile.

\- You are unbelievable, indeed. - He replied still with a light smirk. - But I’m really happy I can come back home… my old home of course. - The boy said after a while and frowned a bit. Could he call “home” a place he felt unsafe almost all the time? He wasn’t sure but it was expected from him, he couldn’t have any doubts. It wasn’t right time and place for that. The most important thing was to please his lord and don’t get hurt badly during that…

\- What is going on in there? - He heard Colin’s voice and felt a finger poking his head.

\- Nothing. - He smiled lightly and blushed a bit.

The older boy only nodded and sat in the bed taking one of cock cages and watching it again. He frowned a bit.

\- I don’t want to wear it. Is it so bad that I like pleasure? - He looked at Patrick.

\- Come on, it can’t be so bad. - The boy sat down next to him. - I know it’s cold and not comfortable for sure but this is master’s order. You can’t do anything about that. 

\- I know. And this is the worst part. Sometimes I wish he gets bored of me, give me some money and tell to go away and never come back. 

\- Don’t say that! Would you leave me alone in here? - Patrick was suprised.

\- No, of course not. At least I wouldn’t want to but as you said we can do nothing about an order. The only possible thing to do is to follow it…


	16. The meeting

Colin walked into big room just after his master. He was very close to him and just wanted to hug his arm. He knew that he was safe but all those masked faces weren’t looking friendly at him. It was the meeting day already and Dark Lord took him with himself just as he promised before. 

The room was very decorative with expensive rugs and furniture. There was an armchair placed in the middle of the room. It looked like a throne. Voldemort sat down in it and looked at his Death Eaters surrounding him in two loose rows.

\- Take off your masks. - He hissed with cold voice.

Colin was standing next to the armchair but moved even closer touching it with his hip. Dark Lord grabbed his hand and pulled him lighty to sit on his lap. The boy looked at Death Eaters’ faces. Now most of them were disgusted, his connection with their master was obvious and the blonde felt ashamed and looked down squeezing the sleeves of his robe.

Voldemort noticed his servants’ reactions but ignored them.

\- Good evening, my friends. - He started. - We met today to discuss some cases. I also have alone missions for some of you. Severus, Jackson and Yaxley will stay after the meeting. - They nodded obediently and the man continued. - Unfortunately Lucius didn’t convince Azkaban guards to releasing few of our dear friends. I hope it will be successfull for the next time, they deserved a prize for being brave and loyal. 

Dark Lord was silent for a while before speaking again.

\- Some of you probably wonder what happened to Davis. - He said and heard whispering. - Well, he did one of the worst things against me. He betraied me and tried to take what is mine. - The man wrapped one arm around his servant. - Davis got into my private chambers and almost raped my little Colin. Fortunately I was there on time to stop him and then punish him properly. - He made a pause. - Do you know what I did to him? There is only one proper punishment for betrayal.  - He hissed and his eyes shined dangerously. - If anyone of you will ever touch one of my private servants, there will be no mercy. No after this warning. - Voldemort said looking into eyes of his Death Eaters randomly. All of them looked down immediately. 

A while later Nagini showed up in this room. She moved closer to her owned to calm him down a bit. She hissed something and Dark Lord replied pushing Colin off his lap gently. 

\- Take her upstairs. - He said and everyone watched this little boy letting a huge snake wrap herself around him. He pet her head and left. 

Voldemort stood up and noticed some of his minions shivering. He moved towards them, slowly walking in front of them from left to right and then from right to left. Then he walked between two Death Eaters to stand behind them. No one turned around to face him.

\- I was just wondering… Potter escaped from me last time. Where did I make a mistake...? I decided to start from the beginning. The prophecy that led me to this boy must be revealed. - He said silently. - If anyone of you know something about it, I will be glad to hear it later. - The man stopped for a moment. - Another case… I want to get rid of Dumbledore. He protects Potter in Hogwarts all the time, he must be killed or at least taken away for some time. Think about it, I want to hear only good ideas.

Voldemort stepped to face his minions like he did before. Then he sat down in the armchair again.

\- Any questions? - He asked.

\- About the prophecy, my lord… - One of Death Eaters started.

\- Yes, Gregory?

\- Well, everything depends on who heard it, my lord… But some of the propheies are kept in the Ministry of Magic.

\- Find out more about this one. Albus Dumbledore was present during it. - Dark Lord said and smirked a bit. - This could be easier than I thought… - He added silently. 

\- My lord... - Another servant started. - We could try to poison Dumbledore.

\- Yes, this is the easiest way… But maybe the best. - Voldemort thought for a while. - Severus, it will be your mission. No one shoud think it was you if you complain about someone stealing things from your cabinet. But you have to say this early enough.

Snape nodded, there was no doubt in his movements but his eyes were saying someting different. He looked puzzled

\- Don’t worry about getting into prison. It won’t take long to have control over Ministry. - Dark Lord said.

\- Of course, my lord. I will do as you wish.

\- Good. If no one have new ideas for now, I want to talk with Yaxley and then Jackson alone.

Death Eaters were bowing in front of their master as they passed him going out. Finally only Yaxley stood there. He walked closer to his master looking down.

\- I would like to talk with you about your son. - Dark Lord started. - He is serving me well. You can be proud of him.

\- I am, my lord. - Yaxley replied. - But… there is a thing that bothers me. How exacly does my son serve you, my lord?

Voldemort smirked.

\- You are asking about the same again and I am not going to answer you for this time either. I’m sure Patrick will do. You will have a chance to talk to him in few days. I’m leaving this place for about two weeks, I don’t want my servants to stay alone here.

\- That’s a grat news, my lord. My wife is overprotective towards him. I’m sure it will be a great relief for her and also for me to see our son in good condition.

\- I want you to come here at Tuesday in the morning, around seven o’clock.

\- Yes, my lord. I will be here. - Yaxley replied and bowed leaving the room

  
  


He had no idea for how long he was there but he didn’t really care anymore. Everything he was thinking about were meetings with his owner. He found out that his name was Gregory, this is all he knew for sure. He could only guess that the man was in his late fourties and was rather rich. The man was also some kind of sadist using spells or tools to punish him if he disobeys any of his orders.. But there was a thing he was really thankspful for. He never touched him even to slap or undress.

\- Undress yourself and present. - This is what he heard instead of “good morning”. 

He followed the order taking off his clothes and standing straight with his hands behind back. He wasn’t allowed to cover himself. 

\- You are such a good boy, Edwin. - He heard and kept looking down. - But you have to learn few more things before the big day…

The big day, that’s how the man called it. Edwin had no idea what it meant but it was going to be a day something important happens. He knew that Gregory was preparing him for this day.

\- But I’m sure you can’t wait for the training to begin. Let’s start then… - The man said and smirked.   
  
  
  
  


Finally the day of returning to Patrick’s old home arrived. He was really happy to come back there, he missed his family. But the thing that bothered him was the fact that his father could find out what was his duties in service of Dark Lord. 

\- I will miss you, master… - Colin said and hugged the man for the last time. 

\- Me too… - Patrick added silently and kissed Voldemort’s cheek.

The man smirked a bit and messed Colin’s hair who was still hugging him.

\- When I come back, I will fuck you both so much that you won’t be able to walk for few next days. - Dark Lord proposed. - Does it sound fair?

\- Yes, I can’t wait, master… - Colin purred and Patrick only smiled and pulled his friend away.

\- Will you take us there, my lord? - He asked.

\- No, your father should wait downstairs. Go there and remember… be good boys for me, both of you.

\- Of course, master. - Coin said.

\- We will. - Added Patrick.

A while later they were going downstairs to meet Yaxley. He didn’t look excited to see his son, neither was Patrick.

\- Good morning, father. Nice to see you. - He said emotionlessly

\- Good morning, Patrick. I didn’t know you will have a company. Especially this kind of company. - Yaxley frowned a bit looking at Colin. The boy looked away. He saw this man during the meeting but he didn’t know it was his friend’s father.

\- At least I’m close to Dark Lord and in a way none of Death Eaters can ever dream about, sir. - Colin replied looking straight into Yaxley’s eyes.

The man looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. He just turned around and led them out.

Soon they appeared in front of a big mansion. Colin was adoring the garden but they passed it so quick that he couldn’t take a closer look. 

\- Patrick! - It was the first thing they heard walking into the house. Few seconds later Patrick felt someone hugging him tightly. It was his mother.

Colin smiled sadly. His parents wouldn’t welcome him so well probably.

\- My little Patrick. How do you feel? Aren’t you hurt? What were you doing for all this time? - She couldn’t stop talking and her son didn’t even have a chance to answer. - And who is your friend? Will he stay here? - Boy’s mother let him and moved towards Colin.

\- Helen, don’t touch him. - Yexley said immediately. - He is Dark Lord’s whore.

The older boy squinted his eyes a bit in anger.

\- I will be glad if my room is finally shown to me so I won’t bother any of you with my presence. - He said. And maybe my master won’t find out about this disrespectful treatment. I’m sure he wouldn’t be glad if one of his  **friends** doesn’t take his order seriously. 

Yaxley looked like he was just slapped in the face. He thought for a moment and finally said:

\- A house elf will show you the way. 

Patrick’s mother took him to another room to talk to him while a house elf showed up and indeed led Colin into one of the guest rooms.

\- Are you sure you feel fine? You don’t look really well… You loose some weight. - Helena started sitting down in the armchair in front of her son.

\- I eat well and everything but… serving Dark Lord isn’t an easy thing. I have to be careful with everythig I do.

\- I see… But what are you doing there exactly? - His mother wanted to know.

Patrick looked away thinking about an answer but they were interrupted by fluffy puppy running into the room. 

\- Oh, it’s so cute! - The boy said starting to play with the dog. He hoped he won’t have to answer this question at all. He couldn’t lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed :) I want to know what you think about this story :3


	17. New one

In the evening Patrick’s father invited him to his office. The boy walked in and stopped in front of the desk.

\- You wanted to see me, father… 

\- Yes, sit down. - The man said and Patrick did so. - I’m glad your mother feels better now, it was hard to stand all the worrying.

His son nodded,

\- I want to ask you about something. It’s not easy for me but I have to know. Patrick… what are you doing in Dark Lord’s service?

\- Well… - The boy started. - I help him with papers and keep his chambers clean. - He lied.

\- That’s bullshit, Patrick. We both know that. - Yaxley said. - Does he do the same things to you that he does to this Colin?

His son bit his lip and nodded holding his tears. Then he looked away.

\- Don’t tell your mother. And get out, I don’t want to see you. You are her son but not mine anymore.

Patrick opened his mouth in disbelief and looked at his father with teary eyes. 

\- I had no choice… - He said weakly.

\- It doesn’t matter. He can kill me if I touch you. And I don’t need problems.

The boy looked down.

\- As you wish… sir. - He said coldly and stood up. Then he left the office and went to his room. As the door closed he started to cry.

\- Sweetie… what happened? - He heard Colin’s voice soon and felt as he is sitting down on his bed next to him.

\- Nothing. 

\- You can tell me. I will try to help.

\- But you can’t. - Patrick sighed. - My father found out, he said I’m not his son anymore.

\- Oh… 

\- Yeah, he’s afraid of me. He is going to treat me just like he treats you. I’m nothing in his eyes, even more than I was before…

\- Shh… it can’t be so bad.  - Colin said and hugged him. - But you can always tell about that to master. He will find a way to cheer you up. - The boy smiled a bit and Patrick did the same. - I would like to go shopping with you one day. 

\- I’m not in the mood for… silly things now, Colin. I’m sorry, I know you like it but this is not my thing. 

\- That’s fine, I understand… - The other replied sadly and sighed. - I just miss him already.

\- Me too. Just a little bit.

  
  
  


Another invisible whip cut his skin… and another. It was definitely too much. Edwin couldn’t even stand on his own. The only thing keeping him in position were the ropes tied to the ceiling. 

Soon the punishment was over and he fell onto the ground as the ropes were removed with a spell. He sobbed silently curling up on cold dirty floor. He was so stupid to say “no” to him. Now he had to follow the order anyway so he rose to all fours and crawled slowly towards his owner. He lowered himself placing his forehead towards the ground. 

\- I’m s-sorry, sir. I will never disobey you again. - He said as loud as he could with his weak and exhausted voice.

\- Much better. Soon you will be ready to meet your proper owner.

What? A “proper owner”? But what did it really mean? Was he going to be sold? What if the new owner will be much worse than this one? He didn’t really believe there could be a worse person than his current master but everything was possible. Especially with magic…

  
  
  


Two weeks at Patrick’s old house passed quickly. The boy didn’t see his father even once for this whole time and he was glad about that. They both were going to come back to Voldemort’s place finally.

Dark Lord showed up after noon to collect them. It was the first time Patrick saw his father in two weeks. He talked with their master on a side for a moment before saying “goodbye” to him. He didn’t even look at his son or Colin once. Voldemort noticed that but didn’t comment, he just led them out and brought to their house. As they entered the living room, the man pushed Patrick towards the wall and kissed him deeply. He broke it only to order Colin to undress himself and continued to kiss the younger one taking off his clothing quickly. 

Naked Colin knelt next to his master and pulled up his robe to get into his pants. He started to blow him and knew that it was right after hearing his satisfied purr.

\- Get ready and wait for me in the bedroom. - Dark Lord said soon and the boy rushed there to do so. Meanwhile Voldemort took his time pleasing Patrick. They were still kissing and they boy felt a bit weak in the knees as his crotch was stroked. His master removed the chastity belt just a while ago and his member was fully hard almost immediately. The boy pushed his hips against his master moaning into his mouth. Snake faced grabbed his wrists and set highly above his head holding them firmly.

\- My lord… - Patrick whispered only half opening his eyes. - Please, do it already.

\- Do what, my pet? - Dark Lord asked with a smirk. - Come on, say it.

\- I… I want you to fuck me, my lord. Please… even here. Colin can wait…

\- What a greedy little boy you are. - Voldemort chuckled and kissed his servant again. - My pure blood helpless toy - He purred to boy’s ear and licked it making him shiver and thrust his hips closer. He started to rub his crotch against man’s thigh. - Slut. - His master commented with a smile and moved away letting his wrists free finally. - Let’s join Colin.

Patrick followed his owner obediently into the bedroom. They found the other boy laying on the bed there. He was naked and slowly touching his balls, he still had the chastity belt on and he sighed with relief noticing his master finally. He sat up quickly.

\- Master… - He purred and rose up his butt shaking it a bit. - Please, use me finally, master. - He begged and Voldemort smirked. Then he sat down on the bed next to his pet and took off his chastity belt first and then kissed him deeply.

\- Please me, both of you. - He said finally pulling away from Colin. He placed himself comfortably watching as his boys bend down to make him a blowjob together.

Dark Lord pushed his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the treatment. It didn’t take him long to come in Colin’s mouth. Boys were worried, it seemed he won’t be willing to fuck them this night.

\- I’m not going to lie to you, my pets. I’m tired already but there is a thing I want you both to do. - He said and waved his wand. A long double pink dildo appeared in his hand. He gave it to Patrick. - Each of you on one side, on all fours.

Colin nodded and looked at his friend to make sure he knew what to do. He didn’t. The older boy kissed him and told him to turn around. Then he started to stretch him making sure their owner saw everything closely. Colin would rim him but he wasn’t sure he did an enema so he didn’t risk connecting his tongue with friend’s hole. Instead he used his fingers stretching the muscles carefully. After that he turned his back to Voldemort and stretched himself too. 

\- Enough, Colin. I want to see you fuck this dildo already. - Snake faced said and watched his servants following his will. Each put the end of the dildo in slowly until their butts met. Colin took a bit more than the other.

Then they started to move moaning silently at first but as they both found their prostates it wasn't so easy to control themselves. Patrick closed his eyes as he reached an orgasm suddenly. He was breathing hard and wanted to remove the dildo but a spell put him back in place.

\- You have to ride it until I tell you to stop. - Voldemort said watching them and slowly masturbating. He was hard again.

The younger boy had no choice but kept moving on the dildo. His movements were slow now but his master seemed to don’t mind it. Soon Colin came eiher and collapsed on the blankets exhausted.

\- Enough. - Voldemort said as he saw it. - But I want you Patrick to ride me now.

The boy only nodded and sat down on master’s lap pushing his cock inside. The muscles were slightly sore as they weren’t used for such activities for two weeks but the boy ignored it moving up and down in front of the Dark Lord.

Colin was still resting there with dildo deep inside him. He liked to be full too much to get rid of it so quickly. He was simply enjoying the view and his hole tightening on the toy.

Voldemort came inside Patrick and plugged him immediately after removing his cock out of him. 

\- I don’t want any of it to leak out. - He explained. - And you will be ready for fuck tomorrow morning.

The boy nodded blushing deeply and kissed his master deeply before pulling away. Then the Dark Lord looked at his other servant.

\- I see that someone enjoys himself. - He smirked. Colin purred and wiggled his butt lightly, he was too tired to seduce him properly. - All right, let’s go to sleep. We are all tired.

  
  
  


Edwin was surrounded by people dressed in black robes. They all were sitting in chairs around big long table. Only he was standing behind his master. But the boy wasn’t going to be his anymore, today was the big day of meeting his new owner. He was washed and dressed in something better than loose t-shirt and jeans. Today he had white shirt, tight pants looking like leather and boots above ankles with small platform.

People were talking all the time but he didn’t really care what about, stress of meeting his new owner was too big to focus on their conversations. But suddenly there was dead silence. He wasn’t allowed to look up so he had no idea what happened. In a while he heard slow steps, it had to be someone important that everyone stopped to talk.

\- Good evening, my dear friends. - He heard cold voice and shivered a bit. - Some of you joined us almost directly from Azkaban what makes me joy.

He thought that joy doesn’t suit this voice at all.

\- But we have important cases to discuss tonight. But first Gregory, why are you so nervous?

Gregory, it was his master! He heard him standing up.

\- Thank you for noticing, my lord. I decided to give you a gift for those thirteen years I was too scared to face with the truth. I was a coward but I ask for a chance to prove I am not anymore.

The slave was moved towards his new owner, he still wasn’t allowed to look up so he had no idea how this man with cold voice looked like. The only thing he could see was that the man was dressed in black robe either. As the spell stopped him, he knelt down seeing only his own body and new master’s shoes.

\- A muggle? - He heard the voice again but it was much closer.

\- No, my lord. A mudblood. He is trained to follow orders and show respect in many ways.

\- Why would I need a mudblood, Gregory? 

\- Well… I thought that you have only one servant, my lord, and your previous slaves aren’t available anymore...

The man with cold voice laughed and it was much more terrifying than anything Edwin heard until today.

\- I have two slaves already, Gregory. I didn’t waste my time.

\- Oh… Then, my lord… I won’t be offended if you kill this one tonight. It didn’t take me long to train him. Please, feel free to have fun, my lord.

Wait… he was trained all this time to please his new owner and the only thing he is expected to do now is to die? No way, he had to do something… anything to save himself. Few seconds later he found himself bending down and hugging one of man’s legs mumbling apologizes and begs in despair.

\- Oh, looks like he doesn’t like this idea… Poor one. - His new master laughed and the rest did the same. He felt tears running down his cheeks. He hugged the leg tighter rubbing his cheek to it and stroking it lightly with his shaking hands. - Enough. - He heard and moved away a bit but didn’t raise to kneel. He placed his forehead against the floor waiting for next words.

\- Do you have his wand, Gregory?

\- Yes, my lord. Here it is. - He handed it to him.

\- Good. Slave, look at me.

He swallowed and rose up to sit on his legs. Then he slowly looked up and as his gaze reached man’s face, he froze and then crawled away in fear.

Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort himself was back and he was belonging to him. Now he understood everything… People around, problems with him being a mudblood and finally idea of a murder. Now he knew there was no way back, he had to deal with the most dangerous wizard in the world who owned everything belonging to him, even his body and unfortunately a wand which he was playing with right now.

\- You are really lucky, you know? - Dark Lord said watching him. - It would be a waste to kill such a pretty boy. But you won’t need this anymore.

The slave was watching his wand being broke to two pieces and thrown away. He covered his mouth with hands not to scream and suddenly felt more tears escaping from his eyes. He closed them and covered his face with hands. In dungeon he had hope he will be able to use his wand again. He knew it was still useful because Gregory used it sometimes to punish him. But now he knew he lost it forever. He didn’t even care he wasn’t going to be killed. It didn’t matter to him, he was humiliated and even wanted to die finally.

Then he felt a spell forcing him to stand up and walk towards empty chair. He was supposed to stay next to it but he knelt down just like was trained. It was better to show more respect than not enough.

Then the meeting began but he was too focused on his own lost so he didn’t pay much attention to the conversation. He didn’t know how long it took but his knees hurt like hell as the meeting finished. 

\- Follow me. - He heard Voldemort’s voice and obeyed walking behind him. The man led him outside and as he stopped he turned to face him and placed his arm around slave’s back and disapparated from the area. 

The slave found himself being moved to unknown place, it looked abandned. The house was definitely old but he had no chance to explore it because he was led downstairs. He shivered, not a dungeon again… But he had no choice and just followed his master into one of the cells. He thought he will be left here but he was wrong.

\- Undress yourself. - He heard this cold voice again and obeyed quickly leaving only his underwear. Then he felt pain in his whole body like someone was burning him alive. - I told you to undress yourself, slave. - Voldemort said calmly and backed the spell. The boy followed the order correctly this time standing there completely naked and barefoot in cold dungeon. 

His owner started to walk slowly around him. He was watching closely, sometimes touching the skin.

\- You are luckily to be the cutest one I’ve seen in years. What is your name?

\- Edwin, master.

\- So Edwin, I expect you to be loyal and obedient. If you act good, you won’t be hurt… most of the time. But if you do a thing that displeases me, you will be punished. I will try all kinds of punishments and find the one you hate the most to use only this in future. Just to be sure you will always act good. Your main duty is to please me following my orders and doing things on your own. If you have an idea of something nice you can do for me, don’t stop yourself. Because there are things I give in return. But you will find out about them later. Now dress up.

Edwin obeyed and to his surprise was led out of the dungeon. They went upstairs to small room looking like a tiny living room. After a moment they heard steps and Colin walked into the room. He didn’t notice a new slave at first and walked quickly towards Dark Lord to kiss him deeply.

\- Colin, you and Patrick will have a new friend. - Voldemort said after he escaped those needy lips.

\- Huh? - The boy frowned and turned towards Edwin. His eyes widened with surprise. - No, I don’t believe that… Master, please tell me he leaves this place right now. I don’t want to be replaced…not yet. - He started to panick.

\- Shh… Don’t worry, Colin. He was a gift, I couldn’t leave this pretty face. Just look at him. 

\- But… 

\- He is a mudblood. He will never replace you, Colin.

\- Oh… Does it mean he will be treated worse than us, master?

\- Of course. But everything now depends on his virginity. - Dark Lord looked at Edwin. - Did anyone touch you before in obvious way?

\- Yes, master, but only once. We kissed and he grabbed my… back part. That is all.

\- Good. I fuck only the ones I deflore by myself.

Edwin nodded and kept looking down. He was doing that all the time daring to gaze at Colin only once when he entered the room. 

\- You can watch him, Colin. - Dark Lord said and pushed him towards new boy. The older one walked closer and touched his chin moving it up to see his face. It was pretty like he was a little angel. But his gaze was so puzzled and lost. Colin almost felt sorry for him but ignored it and dared to unbutton boy’s shirt gazing at his master to make sure he’s allowed to do so. Then he touched pale skin and the other shivered starting to breath faster.

The older boy smiled lightly at him and kissed his lips quickly before coming back to his master. He rest his head in man’s chest.

\- Will he sleep in our bed, master?

\- I don’t think he deserves it. - Voldemort said. - But now take him to the bathroom and prepare for me with Patrick. I will be back in one hour. - After these words the man spanked Colin’s butt and went out.


End file.
